Being Us
by Lucyzi
Summary: As I laid down, I tried to figure how I would manage this final year at Hogwarts: - Try not to kill or be killed by Albus freaking Potter; - Try to adjust to our new way of 'being us'; - Try to prevent Rose and Scorpius from killing each other; - Definitely try to survive the school year without any irreversible damage. Boy, I'm up for one hell of a seventh year!
1. 1 - Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters you recognize. All others and the plot is a pure fruit of my imagination. **

**1. Introductions.**

_The one where you get to know them all._

As the train was headed to platform 9 3/4 my mind was trailing off. Another year gone. It seemed that it was only yesterday that I bumped into Rose on our way inside the train for the first time. From that moment on, Rose Weasley has been my inseparable best friend.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like we don't get along with Katherine White and Annita Clarke, we have shared a room for over six years now for Christ's sake! But well, we just don't seem to have the same interests... Annita always trails off about her clothes, hair, make-up and all that crap that has no real importance, and Katherine has always followed her in everything.

Ok, it is true that Rose gives studying a hell lot of importance, almost more that humanly possible, if you want my opinion, but she has always been there for me, and come on, it's at least a bit important to study!

Annita is beautiful, she has perfect long blond hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for. That's, I guess, what makes it so difficult for me to understand her craziness with how she looks, she's beautiful already, why does she worries so much?!

Of course she is no match for Rose, no one is, she's absolutely stunning, curly red hair, that stays perfect all day long, light blue eyes, and even though she's really temperamental, she just has a really sweet face. She, of course, is unaware of how gorgeous she looks, and focuses on studying so that she can be on the top of something. Yeah, like her beauty isn't on top of every man's list.

Katherine is pretty normal, she has light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and not a lot of body to show, I think that explains why she looks up so much at Annita. She sees her as some kind of beauty queen, and I think she hopes that with the right products on her hair she's going to look just the same.

As for me, I'm no guy's dreams, I have crazy black hair - my hair literally has its own life, it just decides if on that particular day it's going to be crazy curled, or insanely straight, or anything, really, and there's not much to do about it, it's better if I don't try to fight its daily will. I have dark green eyes that my mum always call olive's eyes, they are the one thing in me that I really like. I have "weird freckles" according to my Dad, they are small, and I only have a bit below my eyes, well, they don't bother me, and I don't think people have realized about their existence, so I guess no harm, no found. My body is a little disproportional, I guess I have ok boobs, but I do have a huge ass, bigger than it should be for my tinny size, that's for sure.

I'm pretty average at school, apart from charms and transfiguration - those are my strong subjects - I suck at herbology, and I'm not that great in potions either, as for all the other subjects, well, I just don't have enough interest in them to keep me paying attention at all classes... I study them before tests, pass with no real effort, but no extravagant O's as well.

That is definitely not the case with Rose, oh no... she's just a maniac when it comes to her studies, almost O's in every subject, and yet, she's always panicking before exams... oh god, this friendship is going to kill me when N.E.W.T.s arrive...

My mother, Daphne Greengrass was a proud Slytherin, pureblood and all, but after the war she was just too scared to hang around with her Slytherin's mates, her best friend used to be Pansy Parkinson, which was, as far as I know, crazy about uncle Draco, way before he married aunt Astoria, of course, and my mother was afraid of what would happen with the Malfoy family at that time. She ended up marring a muggle, she always says that marrying Dad was the best thing she could do to assure my blood wouldn't finish in Azkaban by association.

My dad, Richard Green, is a Doctor, but he got tired over the years of trying to save lives because of stress, so he became a professional masseuse in the hopes of saving people from stress before they needed a doctor in the first place. That, I think was very cleaver, and I, as his only daughter, had to learn how to make an ass kicking massage before I went to Hogwarts, so that I could help, as my father is always saying, people in need.

My father insisted on me keeping my mother's name, he says that that's a good way to assure my mum that her blood is going to be far away from Azkaban, since I'm clearly an angel. Yeap, he is that sweet! Since his last name is Green, they decided it would be just stupid to name me Greengrass Green - thanks goodness they thought about that! - so they only went with Greengrass.

My father is a true Gryffindor even thought he is a muggle and hasn't attended Hogwarts, that surly explains how I got selected into Gryffindor myself.

"Diane, helloooo, can you hear me? DIANE GREENGRASS WILL YOU FOR ONCE GET OUTSIDE THAT CRAZY HEAD OF YOURS AND PAY ATTENTION?"

Oh, I slowly turn my head from the window to find a tomato red face Rose screaming at me. I tend to zone out a lot, that's how I'm able to not pay attention at class with a best friend like Rose by my side in every single one of them.

"Yes, Rose darling, no need to shout, I'm all yours." I simply replied.

In my years of experience, that's the best way to calm Rose whenever she catches me on one of my day dreams, treat her with kindness, and soon she will look more like a carrot instead of a tomato, and eventually her color will fade back to normal.

Not this time. Oh Christ, this could only mean one thing...

"YOUR STUPID ASHOLE OF A COUSIN IS OUTSIDE FOR 5 FREAKING MINUTES! Now, GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUTSIDE AND GET RID OF THAT LAIM FACE PRAT!"

Yeap, theory confirmed.. 10 points to Diane everybody! As I look at the compartment's window I found my sweet excuse for a cousin, also, Rose's archenemy, Scorpius Malfoy.

Time-out here.

Scorpius is my aunt, Astoria Greengrass's son, Astoria Malfoy, actually, since she's married to Draco Malfoy. He has been like a brother to me since the day I was born, the day he was born actually, because, he was born four days after me, ha! That always annoys him!

Apparently Rose's destiny to hate Scorpius was set from day one, and before we met, according to her, so there is no changing that. Ron Weasley, Rose's father has said to her in the platform on her very first day to Hogwarts not to get too close to him, and Rose, being the perfect daughter in Ron's eyes, has taken that advice as a rule for the past six years.

Well, who am I kidding? I understand pretty dam well that there is no turning back on the hate of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, as I too have my archenemy and I know there's no turning back on that, Albus Severus Potter, what a freaking stupid name that is. He thinks he's going to conquer the world because he's Harry Potter's son, what a stupid prat! Not at all like the rest of the family, oh no, I do adore all other Potter and Weasley's, but then again, THEY WEREN'T BORN WITH THAT STUPID ARROGANCE!

Ok, maybe James was, but who cares? He's the sweetest guy I know aside from my father, besides, he has been treating me like a sister since day one, as has Fred, Dominique, Hugo, Roxanne Lily and Louis, everyone! Except for that annoying little mistake of Harry and Ginny, I like to call him the Potter Devil on my mind.

Now, considering that not only Albus Potter is Rose's closest cousin, but he is also Scorpius's best friend - they were both sorted out in Slytherin on their first year, and were almost never apart since then - well, let's just say that neither I, nor Rose can complain with the other about hating their cousin.

Now, back to the train, there, in the window is Scorpius, looking irritated about being waiting like a moron outside. Shit. This is not the best train ride for me.

"Hey Scorp!" I say as I opened the compartment door.

"Outside Diane, can you just shut that stupid door?"

Oh yeah, definitely not my best train ride.

"Come on now Scorp, no staying mad with me, I zoned out, you know I do that, you know it's not on purpose and you dam well know I love you, so stop with the rudeness!"

That did it. I should really write a book on controlling madness...

"Fine Di, fine. Mum will be waiting for us at the platform, an owl has just arrived for me explaining that your mum and dad got caught up on work, they'll pick you up later. So, are you ready? you know mum hates to wait and you are the queen of making people wait!"

"Oh shit. I'm screwed! God dammit!" I looked at my watch, and was right to think I had no time, ten minutes... "what are they playing? ten minutes? TEN FREAKING MINUTES! DO THEY NOT KNOW ME?!"

"Would be twenty if you had opened that door sooner, ha! who's the looser now?" Scorp said clearly reading my mind as he did his ridiculous victory dance. Thanks goodness he's insanely handsome - don't get me wrong, I'm his cousin, I'm not interested in him, but I do have eyes, and a reputation to maintain, let's face it, your reputation can only survive your cousin doing that stupid dance if he's good looking enough to be on the top tree most handsome guys at Hogwarts in every girls book - except from Rose's and mine, of course.

Let me explain, it is no secret that James Potter is the most popular guy in school, followed by Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter - those two vary their position depending on the girl. I think it got pretty clear now why this is not either mine, nor Rose's book.

Back to freaking out.

I ran like a stupid crazy person back inside my compartment and started to put, or better, throw, all my things inside my purse, extendable charm, I love you. I had no use, the train had stopped, and I still had half of my belongings spread around the compartment.

To top it off, Rose was acting like she hadn't seen what was going on, even though I knew she had, that stupid girl that I used to call my best friend was pretending - ok, maybe not pretending, being who she is - to read a book trying to cover her stupid grim of revenge.

"Rose, ROSE!"

That made her stop, I nearly never scream with anyone except her stupid cousin Albus Potter, and when I'm freaking out, which is clearly the case here.

"Oh my god, you're really freaking out, what do you need?" Rose asked me with concern look. Finally it hit her.

"I'm going back with my aunt, oh my god she's going to freak out if I'm not outside now! Just get the rest of my stuff to your house, I'll be there in a week anyway, just DO IT! I have to go! Oh my god, I should be gone already!" I didn't stop to hear Rose's reply, I was already outside when she had time to understand all my screaming.

"MOVE PEOPLE, MOVE!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah, if it's not the queen of the train thinking that seeing her mommy is more important that everyone else."

I knew that voice.. why me? why do the gods hate me so? Freaking Merlin, you hate me! I turned slowly becoming purple with my anger, I could feel my face burning, and sure enough, there was Hogwarts winner of the most stupid face award, Albus freaking Potter.

"Can't you mind your own business Potter? Or at least stop following me around, if you don't get it from my face, I hate you, so MOVE ALONG!" I shouted.

"I don't look at your face if you haven't notice it, there is clearly nothing to see in there, your ass on the other hand... please, why don't you get in front of me so that I really have the best sight position".

"You stupid sex pervert! You really think you can say all you want and just get away with it?" I tried to find my wand on my jeans, but it wasn't there, oh stupid rush, I must have thrown it in my bag. Merlin really hates me, that's living proof!

"What is it, no wand? Is that so?" Albus said with that stupid smirk on his face, "Would you like to borrow mine, perhaps? After I use it, that is."

His wand was pointing straight at my face. Shit.

"Now Al! That's no way to talk to my best friend in front of a prefect!" There she was, my savior, Rose Weasley and her perfectly polished Prefect badge! Ha! Take that you asshole! "And you Di, is that the way to talk to a prefect's favorite cousin?" Dam you Merlin, I blame this on you!

"Here Di, you forgot your wand inside, but no using it on Al!" She said with her arms crossed putting herself between Potter and I.

At that moment I looked thought the window of the next compartment, oh god, there it was, my life sentence! Scorpius was already outside, hugging aunt Astoria and I was nowhere near the train exit. Shit, shit, shit!

I started running again like a freaking maniac, bumping into everyone I could find on my way outside. Everything was going as fine as it could be until I bombed on someone huge, and of course, fell into the grounds, perfect, what now?!

"Hey sweet cheeks, is that the way to say goodbye to your favorite person on earth" I looked up to see James smiling at me, hand already ready to help me up.

"Oh hey James, no hard feelings but I have to run, I'm really, really late! Love you, see you at Rose's in a week!" I said already with my back to him, getting off the train and running like a maniac again to my aunt and Scorp.

"Hey sweetie, calm down, I didn't really expected you to be ready since I have only sent the owl, Jees honey, calm down, it's ok now, you made it in perfect timing, ok?"

I love my aunt, have I said that already?

The way back to Malfoy Manor was pretty nice, aunt Astoria had bought a car when we first went to Hogwarts, she thought it would be easier for us to go and leave the platform in muggle style. She went all the way chatting with Scorp as I cleared my thoughts looking outside the window. The sun was so bright outside, I love summer, it's just so much better than winter, no snow, no stupid layers of clothes, just the shinning sun providing the heat I was so found of.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'll try to post a chapter per week! Pleeeease take the time to leave me a review, I'm dying to know your thoughts!**


	2. 2 - A day at the Weasley

**2. A day at the Weasley's**

_The one where Diane stays at the Weasley's house._

Every summer vacation I'm allowed to stay a week at Rose's house. See, my family is very close, and we usually take the time of my vacation to enjoy each other, I help my father at his massage office a few days of the week, he, of course, never let me inside of the massage room when he has a client, but I usually stay outside looking thought the window as he performs them, or catching up on my homework, when it's winter time.

At the end of these days, he always ends up agreeing on letting me test my massage skills on his back, I really enjoy it, makes me relax a bit. It's also good to be in muggle London since I can't perform magic outside school, makes it less hard to live without it.

Whenever I'm not at dad's office, I'm at Malfoy Manor, or Scorp's at home. He, being Albus Potter's best friend, always spends a week at the Potter's house, and we have, until this day, manage to go to the Wotters at the same week. Having Scorp around makes it easier whenever I have to see Albus Potter, and it also helps that once Scorpius is at the Potter's, Rose doesn't want to go there, and vice-versa.

See, Scorpius also hates Rose, and Potter Devil obviously hates me, so basically, no one wants to see the others unless is strictly necessary. Of course that sucks, Potter being born, that is, because I don't get to see James or Lily as much as I would like. Even thought Lily comes a lot to Rose's house to stay with Hugo and me - whenever I'm there.

Anyway, I was going to Rose's house today, thanks to my mum, my bag was already pack, but I, of course, was nowhere ready to go when the time arrived. The only little problem was that aunt Astoria was taking us - the Potter's house is only a fifteen minutes walk from the Weasley's, so aunt Astoria was taking us both. Crap.

"Di, Di... I wish Fred was here to bet with me that you are still on your towel." I heard Scorpius's voice outside my door while he knocked.

"Scorp, Scorp... I'm going to lock you on the pantry with Rose if you don't shut up."

That made him shut up, I grinned to myself when I heard nothing in response. Ha! take that! I was starting to mimic his stupid victory dance when my towel dropped and I remembered that I was as late as hell.

Oh Merlin, Why me...

As I came down twenty minutes later I was sure that my face showed how much I had ran and how much I was panicking.

"Darling, you know you always looks perfect to me, but you shouldn't go anywhere with your toothbrush stuck in your hair." My mother said as Scorpius laugh his ass off.

I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment as I turned to see myself in the living room mirror. Sure enough, there was my toothbrush, stuck in my hair, and my face was so red that I looked a little like Red Rose - yeap, that was the official nickname for Rose whenever she went crazy tomato red, invented by no other than the great George Weasley. Using that name was, hummm, let's just say it's not the best way to get her face back to its normal color.

Anyway, I took the toothbrush off my hair and made a ponytail to avoid future accidents - my hair had decided that it would be crazy voluminous today, perfect, just perfect...-, and I prepared my puppy eyes face for my aunt.

"Aunt Astoria, I'm sooo soooryy for my delay, I do know that you are a very busy woman and have way better things to do then to wait for me, but have I told you that you are my favorite aunt in the whole world?" She was my only aunt, but that's beside the point.

My aunt's laughter filled the room, Ha! Thank you puppy eyes! I knew you could do it!

"Now sweetie, stop making that puss in boots look, I'm not stupid, I am the mother of Scorpius Malfoy after all, I'm very aware of all the little tricks that could be played with those puppy eyes, and I have seen the movie with you right before your fist year at Hogwarts!"

Crap. I forgot about that... since Scorp and I were close, he has seen all children's muggle movies with me. Everybody was laughing now, and Scorpius looked like he was close enough to peeing his pants, asshole.

"Ok, we do not have the time to wait for you to come up with an answer, let's go!" Aunt Astoria said with a smile on her face, at least I knew she wasn't mad...I gave mum and dad a goodbye kiss, before grabbing a hand full of Floo powder, and stepping inside of the fireplace.

Since I could not floo with my luggage, my aunt was going to apparate outside of the Weasley house to bring it to me. They wouldn't just let me floo alone anyway, when I was twelve I accidently floo into the wrong house on my way back home, I nearly frighten an old lady to death with my arrival, and it took my mother more than three hours to realize I had gone into the wrong place. Since then, every time I use the floo network my mum monitors it, or follows me to make sure I had landed on the right place.

"Di! you're here! What happened? I've been waiting for you for half an hour now!" I was still a little nauseated from the trip, but I could recognize Rose's voice from miles away, even though I hadn't managed to focus her face yet.

"Hey Rosie! I've missed you!" I said as she launched herself at me for a hug.

"Rose? Has Diane finally arrived?" I heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps coming from the kitchen to the living room. "Oh hi darling! It's so good to see you again! I didn't see you on the platform, but Rose assured me you were fine, and here you are!"

Mrs. Weasley is such an incredible person, even thought her job is usually complete madness, seeing that she is head of the law enforcement office, she always finds a way to be home and serve me a good welcome meal whenever I'm staying at their house.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Hermione I mean, sorry" she always insisted on me calling her by her first name. "I know, sorry about the platform, my aunt was taking me home and I was a bit preoccupied, I was running late you see."

She of course understood, after all, my aunt Astoria worked with her at the ministry, so she knew her pretty dam well.

There was a knock on the door, and speaking of the devil, there was my aunt with my luggage. Good, so far everything is going according to plan.

"Di, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I couldn't get us off the hook... we're having dinner at the Potter's tomorrow." Rose said with a sad face as Mrs. Weasley talked to my aunt on the doorway.

Everything according to plan, except for that. Oh Crap. Well, I could only hope that Scorp will have a lot of catching up to do with Potter Devil so that I don't have to face him so dam much.

Aside from that news, the rest of the day was pretty nice, Rose and I talked about everything we could think off, catching up on all those days we hadn't been glued together, and of course, since neither of us had a boyfriend, we also took the time to do our girl talk.

"What about Sean Harvard, he sure is a nice looking Ravenclaw, we just need to check if he's not one of Dominique's ex and you should be good to go!" Rose said to me with her eyebrows raised as she giggled.

"He surely would be nice for you! Ravenclaw, I'm always saying that to you, he should be able to fulfill all your studies sex dream" I said laughing.

"You terrible little person Diane!" but that was all she could manage before she started laughing her ass off.

We stopped to observe Kitty, Rose's owl - I know, this girl has no sense in choosing names, Kitty? An own?! - it had just landed on Rose's bed handling an envelope to her.

"Oh Yey!" Rose said smiling. "Roxy and Fred are coming here tomorrow!"

"Freddy!" I shouted laughing. I adore Roxanne as well, but she's in our year - Ravenclaw - so I would see her in a couple of days anyway, but Fred had just graduated and it was already killing me to imagine Hogwarts without him and James.

"Yes! She also invited Dom, Louis and Victoire! Uuuuu perfect Roxy!" Rose said still reading the letter.

"We should right to Lily and James then, Lily'll be mad if we don't tell her that they're all gonna be here." I advise imagining Lily's anger, and believe me, you do not wanna piss off Lily.

"I'll right, but I doubt she doesn't know about it yet, news travels really fast in this family." Rose said putting the letter down and throwing me a chocolate frog.

"You thing Molly and Lucy are coming as well?" I asked opening my chocolate frog.

"Dunno... if Lily invites Lucy then I guess... but I don't think anyone is spontaneously inviting Molly..."

Molly had graduated Hogwarts with James, Fred and Dom, but she - like her sister Lucy, Dominique and Roxanne had been in Ravenclaw. Of all Weasleys the only two people I didn't care much were Molly and Lucy, they were too strict and had some sort of morality code that one really gets. They're not fun, like at all, and they're always cutting off everyone else's.

"Urg... Dom'll flip if Molly is here." I stated, of all Weasleys, Dom was the one who really couldn't stand Molly, but I kind of got why, we only had to tolerate Molly from time to time, while Dom had to share a dorm with her at Hogwarts during all their seven years there.

"They probably won't come anyway, you know aunt Audrey, she has a strict vacation schedule for the girls, they won't be able to miss an entire day of studying." I laughed to that, it was kind of weird hearing Rose making studying jokes.

"Gosh Rose, what'll we do without them this year?" Rose got that I was really referring to James, Fred and Dom.

"Dunno... it'll sure be weird as hell!" Rose said nodding.

"You'll have to be more fun! Now that I won't have James and Fred to do pranks with you'll have to be my new partner!" I stated. Rose was not really one to do pranks, she would always pretend she didn't hear us so that she wouldn't have to punish us - since she was prefect - but she rarely participated in them.

"Oh come on Di, you know I'm really hoping of becoming head girl this year, it wouldn't be good for me to wander around pulling pranks all day!" she said shaking her head.

"No! Come on Rosie! You know you'll get it, and then you won't have to be perfect Rose anymore because you'll already have the badge!" I stated.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense.. well, we'll see!" Rose said smiling.

"Good, that's already better than I expected." I said nodding in approval.

"Girls?" Mrs. Weasley head appeared by the door after she knocked a couple of times. "Dinner is ready." She stated smiling.

"Hi Hugs!" I said as I saw Hugo coming down the stairs.

"Diane! When did you get here? I didn't see you." He asked confused.

"I arrived in the morning, weren't you the one that wasn't here during the day?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah... guess that makes sense, I went over to the Longbottom's with Lily." He said shrugging.

"Well then!" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Hello Diane!" Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Hi Mr. Weas- Ron, sorry..." I said blushing a little.

"No worries, old habits die hard I suppose." He answered smiling and taking his seat at the table. "Mione, Where's the sauce I like?"

"It's in the kitchen Ron! Go get it yourself!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"I can't believe you still won't have a house else." Mr. Weasley grumbled while making his way to the kitchen.

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley shouted angrily.

"Oh chill it mum, you have this argument every day!" Hugo said annoyed.

"Well than he should finally get it!" Mrs. Weasley stated also annoyed.

"Oh come on you two! We have visit!" Rose shouted when Mr. Weasley had already returned making me blush.

"Who?" Mr. Weasley asked confused making all the Weasleys roll their eyes.

"So, how's vacation treating you Diane?" Mrs. Weasley asked conversationally.

"Pretty good! Wish we had more time before having to come back." I said smiling a bit.

"N.E.W.T.s this year hum?" Mr. Weasley said pouring more potatoes into his already empty plate.

"Right dad! Oh for Merlin's sakes, will you two not eat like starving baboons all the time?!" Rose said annoyed looking at both Mr. Weasley and Hugo.

"Food's good." Hugo said shrugging. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh mum!" Rose said clapping her hands and calling Mrs. Weasley's attention. "Forgot to tell you, Weasley clan is coming here tomorrow!"

"Really?" Hugo said finally looking away from his plate.

"Yeap, not that you're invited." Rose said teasingly.

"That's great Rose! Did you invite Molly and Lucy?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a concern look.

"Mum, we never really invite them, if they show up, they show up, it's as simple as that." Rose stated.

"Now Rosie, you know I don't like that! They're your cousins just like the rest of them, you can't exclude them!" Mrs. Weasley said angry.

"Why not?" Hugo said looking at her.

"They're boring just like their parents." Mr. Weasley stated before putting more chicken into his mouth.

"Ron! You can't say that!" Mrs. Weasley said even angrier than before.

"Well they are!" Both Hugo and Mr. Weasley replied. I couldn't help myself laughing at that, the pair of them were so alike and oblivious to it at the same time, it was bizarre! But I ended up blushing and looking back at my plate once Mrs. Weasley gave me a disapproval look.

"Rose, have some sense!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, relax, I'm not saying that they're not welcome, I'm just not writing to them! Besides, Dom'll be here, do you really want this house to explode or something?" Rose said grinning, she knew she had a point that would make Mrs. Weasley come to her senses.

"Well alright then! But I want you all to know that I don't approve of this behavior." Mrs. Weasley said causing all of us to roll our eyes.

I couldn't help but smile a little. I love meals at the Weasley's, they're always the same, Hugo and Mr. Weasley competing for who eats the most, like earth would soon explode or something and this was their last meal, Mrs. Weasley always not approving something and being outvoted.

"Oh hey Hugs! I almost forgot, here!" I said throwing to him the Albus Dumbledore's chocolate frog card I found earlier as we made our way upstairs again. Hugo had a collection of him.

"Thanks!" He said grabbing it. "I think I have some of Merlin to give to you.

"That's ok, I stopped collecting them, the guy appeared to hate me still so I figured I would at least not give him the pleasure." I said laughing. "How many Dumbledore's you have anyway?

I have tried at my sixth year to collect all chocolate frog's card from Merlin to see if I the guy would stop tormenting me, but clearly it didn't work, at least I still blame him for everything that goes wrong, so I just stopped it.

"I dunno... Four hundred and fifty four last time I counted, but that was on Christmas, so..." He said shrugging.

"Hey Rosie, what time is everyone coming tomorrow?" I asked excitedly as we putted our pajamas.

"Around ten I'm guessing, Roxy said she and Fred wouldn't be able to stay for dinner at the Potter's since Lee Jordan is dinning at their house, so I'm guessing they'll want to enjoy the day as much as they can." Rose said getting into her bed.

"Arg, I wish they could stay for dinner." I said rolling over in my bed.

"Tell me about it." Rose said turning the lights off. "Night Di."

"Night Rosie."

**A/N So, do you guys think I captured what a dinner situation would be like with Ron and Hermione?! Hope so, had a lot of fun writing this! Please give me your insights on the chapter!**


	3. 3 - Hit too low

**3. Hit too low**

_The one where they have the biggest fight._

"Freddy!" I said throwing myself at him for a bear hug as soon as Rose opened the door.

"Well hello to you two!" Roxanne stated crossing her arms jealously.

"Oh came on Roxy! We'll have the entire year!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Roxanne, stop being a controlling bitch, everyone knows I'm the best Weasley there is!" Freddy said smirking.

"Best Weasley? I believe you're talking about me." I hear Dom's voice from behind Fred and looked outside to see Dom, Victoire and Louis making their ways towards the house.

"No way! That would be me Dom!" Louis said grinning.

"Oh shush, we could have this discussion for hours!" Rose said waving to the three of them.

"Hey Vic, where's Teddy?" I asked as I hugged her.

"He's at the ministry, couldn't get the day off." She replied shrugging a little. "I'll probably have to go there after lunch also."

"Oh, of course, he's at the Auror's department right?" I asked cheerfully.

"Working right under Harry's control." She said laughing.

"Oh stop that bullshit talk about work! Let's have some fun!" Dom said throwing herself at the couch.

"Yeah! Who's in for a quidditch championship?!" Fred asked grinning.

"I am!" Both Hugo and Louse said cheerfully.

"that's not much of a team, is it?" Rose said rolling her eyes. "Just take a seat for now and wait for James, Al and Lilly."

"Did I heard anyone calling my name?!" James said from the doorway.

"James!" I said running towards him and hugging him as if my life depended on it.

"Jeez woman, calm yourself! I know I'm irresistible!" He stated hugging me back and making me snort.

"Such bullshit!" Lily said from behind.

"Lils!" I said smiling and ruffling her hair a little as I slowly let James go free from my arms.

"Greengrass." Potter nodded.

"Potter." I rolled my eyes imitating his stupid arrogant voice.

"I see you too much already, don't even bother saying hello to me." Scorp said passing me.

"What should we do? Truth or dare?!" Dom said clapping her hands.

"How old are you? Twelve? Besides, you're almost all related!" Victoire replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, you're no fun!" Dom said crossing her arms.

"I invited Molly." Fred said casually.

"YOU WHAT?!" Dom said getting up immediately going for her wand. "You stupid prat!"

"Got yah!" Fred said grinning stupidly.

"Good one mate!" James said high-fiving him.

"What's the matter with you two?!" Roxy said rolling her eyes and seating next to me.

"Aunt Audrey bumped their head together when they were little." Louis stated shrugging and making everyone laugh at the absurd thought of Audrey dropping a kid.

"It's true." James said seriously. "She already knew we were going to be way better than her daughter, so she tried to guarantee her a chance."

"Didn't help her much." Fred said also serious and shaking his head and making all of us laugh even harder.

"You two are morons." Potter devil said. "Quidditch?!"

"Yeah mate!" Scorp said grinning at him.

"Right! I'm captain." James said already making his way outside.

"Dibs on second captain!" Fred shouted following him.

"Why do you two get to be captain?" Lily said crossing her arms annoyed but following along with Hugo, Scorp, Louis and Potter Devil.

"Because my dear sister, you have to be fast to be a good captain, and it took you too long to claim it." I heard James saying from outside.

"Stupid boys, is quidditch all they think about?!" Vic said throwing her arms in the air.

"Lils is there. But yeah, pretty much..." I sated dully.

"So hey, truth or dare?!" Dom tried again.

"No way Dom!" Rose said.

"Afraid of telling the truth, are we?" Dom said grinning at her.

"Oh just drop it Dominique." Roxanne said rolling her eyes.

"How's Nola?" I asked casually to Dom, Nola was the boy she was dating at the end of last term, but I really doubt that she's still with him, Dom has a one and a half moth maximum date rule - don't even ask me, really.

"Dumped him last week." She stated casually.

"One and a half?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, see! It lasted long enough!" Dom stated as if she was proving a point while Victoire rolled her eyes.

"So when are you getting married Vic?!" Roxy asked enthusiastic.

"Don't even ask it!" Dom said rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't be such a bitch Dominique! We're getting married when the time is right!" Victoire answered annoyed.

"You've been saying that for the past six years!" Dom said crossing her arms.

"All right, all right, I get the picture!" Roxy said making us all laugh.

"Hey, frenchies! Are you staying here for dinner?!" Rose asked hopefully.

"Can't, grandma's visiting." Dom said shrugging.

"Oh just our luck." I said throwing my hands in the air annoyed.

"So how's life treating you as a graduated man James?" I asked casually seating by his side after lunch.

"As good as it could, practice has been insane, but I suspect Kudrow is retiring in one or two years, so hopefully I'll get his spot in the team!" James said grinning, he had been accepted into Chudley Cannons to play professional quidditch.

"That's great James! Even though you promised me not to pass your N.E.W.T.s so that we could have one more year together." I said pretending to be annoyed but kicking him playfully.

"I tried sweet cheeks, but the examiners couldn't resist my charm." James said casually putting his arms around me.

"Oh you stupid prat!" I said laughing a bit. "Hey, how's Natalie?!"

"Absolute perfection! I can't believe it took me that long to get her!" James said frowning.

"Well, perhaps if you hadn't slept with half of the female population in Hogwarts you could have get her sooner." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Well, that just wouldn't be fun, would it?" James said grinning and I laughed.

"Freddy!" I said calling him to our conversation. "I need a Skiving Snackbox for this year!"

"Trying to escape classes, are we madam?" Fred said frowning.

"Yeap!" I answered grinning.

"You'll need at least six for N.E.W.T.s year, it's a crappy one, seriously!" He said now grinning.

"Well, send them to me already!" I said crossing my arms and pretending to be annoyed and they both laughed.

"I'll send you one, you'll need to visit me at Hogsmeade young lady!" Fred said ruffling my hair a bit. Fred was now working full time with his father in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, no surprise there.

The day passed way to quickly for my liking when I realized it they were already saying their goodbyes, having all the Weasley's together was so much fun, even with Potter Devil here, since having so many people helped us not having to talk with each other.

"Mum, do we really have to go to dinner at the Potter's?" Rose asked frowning as Mrs. Weasley came back from work.

"Yes sweetie, we've been through this." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"But mum, we've seen them today already!" Rose said crossing her arms in disbelieve.

"Well, you haven't seen aunt Ginny and uncle Harry yet, so get up, and go take a shower. Now!" Mrs. Weasley answered in a 'matter of fact' way.

Yeap, there was really no way to avoid that stupid dinner, crap... and the day has been so nice without it.

Rose and I made our way upstairs to get ready, being the good friend that Rose is, and knowing me as well as she does, Rose let me took a shower first.

One hour latter we were both casually dressed, I was wearing a summer light green flowy dress, and Rose was wearing a pair of jeans and a cute new blue t-shit that I need to remember to borrow sometime. We both weren't really addicted to make-up, that is Annita's thing, really, but we've put some light make-up on just to look a little bit more presentable.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hugo were already downstairs waiting for us, so we started to walk to the Potter's house. Rose and I were a little behind the rest of the Weasleys talking and enjoying the pleasures of the weather, being a summer night, when Hugo catch up on us.

"You two sure look pretty and happy for an evening with both of your enemies". He said with a grin.

That made our smile faint.

"We are not pretty for them Hugo, I don't know if you have notice, but we are both stunning girls" I said pulling a reassuring face at Rose that looked at me as if I was mad to call her stunning. That sure is a one hell of a mad woman.

"Right, right, say what you want, but deep down, I know you are both just secretly in love with them."

That trigged Rose's anger.

"IN LOVE WITH THEM? IN BLOODY LOVE WITH THEM? HUGO, DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET A JOB IF YOU CONTINUE TO BE SO DAM PRAT!"

"Jesus Red Rose, calm yourself... I was just stating the obvious..." Hugo said with the same stupid grim.

Red Rose, oh there is the name that wasn't going to help him, and he sure knew it. So I had to intervene, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already stopped to see what all the fuzz was about, and the last thing I want is for them to get the same stupid idea that Hugo apparently just had.

"You know what Hugo, you're right." Red Rose looked at me as if I had just suggested that we should jump from the Astronomy Tower. "And Rose was wrong, you'll sure enough get a job, as Rita Skeeter's new assistant that is! Or you could just cut off all this crap!"

That putted him on his place. Ha! Again, I should really write a book on how to deal with people's madness!

I was stepping inside the Potter's house when Mrs. Weasley grabbed my hand, Rose, Mr. Weasley, and Hugo were already inside as Mrs. Weasley looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I know that look, nothing good ever comes from that look...

"You know Diane darling, I thing Hugo might just be right... About you four of course, so many years focusing on one person can only mean one thing, and besides, we have all been teenagers to know that hate like that is only a way to say that you feel something more."

I was so stunned that I didn't even had time to answer her that she, Ron and Harry had hated Malfoy with all their nerves during Hogwarts and neither one of them has ever been in love with him. She was inside before I could pull myself together.

"Diane dear, how good to see you! I'm so glad you could join us tonight!" Mrs. Potter said as she held the door for me, clearly ignoring my face that was covered with pain.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, it is very nice to see you again, I hope you had a good start of the year." I said puling myself together.

"Ginny, I insist, and of course dear, it was perfect, but it's just better now with all the family reunited. Come inside, James and Lily where just waiting for you!"

Sure enough, I had barely come inside and both of them had pulled me for a hug, shouting their greetings like maniacs, Merlin they are funny! Anyone seeing that scene would think that we hadn't seen each other in three years, not three hours! Boy, I love those two! For a second there I had even forgotten Mrs. Weasley's crazy words, when devil came to call me back to hell.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes, that's discussing, you two better take a shower after hugging that Thestral you like to call a person." I took a good look at Albus Potter's stupid smirk and that was enough to make me want to grab my wand.  
>"Really? That's the best you could come with after a week? Wow! You suck at everything, you can't even insult someone in the right way, you are truly pathetic Potter."<br>"HEY, YOU TWO, THAT IS ENOGH, I HAD IT ALBUS, GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE RUDE TO AND LET ME HUG MY FRIEND". Lily screamed to her brother. Dam those Wotter girls are fierce!  
>"Whatever, you do what you want little sis, I was only advising you for your health sake." Albus replied as he gave his back to us and walked away.<br>"What's all this screaming about?" Mr. Potter said as he walked down the stairs. "Oh, Diane, of course, I understand you already had the pleasure of encountering Al for the evening." He said grinning at me. He had the same grin that his devil son did, but of course his was sweet, no vicious words of hate would be what made the grin appear.  
>"Hi Mr. Potter". I said smiling back at him.<br>"Harry please, you are sure enough sister to most of my family to call me by my first name."  
>"Of course Harry, sorry." I said a little embarrassed, they were all so nice to me - with one exception of course, but let's not talk about that at this moment.<br>I heard some screaming from the kitchen, if Potter wasn't near me, than we weren't screaming, and that could only mean that two other people were gritting themselves. As I heard something that resembled "...not even capable of performing your prefect duty.." I knew I was right, that, in Rose's book, was a great offence, the biggest of all, I dare say.  
>Dinner was as smooth as it could be, Rose and I made sure we were far away on the table from our enemies, and James and Lily sat on both my sides, so no real shouts - except for Mrs. Potter saying that Mr. Weasley shouldn't eat like the world was about to be attacked by Death Eaters.<br>Once dinner was over Rose and I decided to go outside to enjoy the good weather, and as I was about to do so, I accidently bumped on someone and fell on the ground.  
>"You can't even walk, how pitiful, you should at least make sure next time you hit your face on the ground, that'll give you a better shot on having a nice one!" Oh, Merlin, why do you hate me? I bumped into the Potter devil!<br>"Hey Dude, don't talk to my cousin like that." Scorp said chewing a sugar quill calmly.  
>"Don't you dare defend her when I'm here to defend her myself!" Rose said, already changing her facial color.<br>"Oh look everybody, here comes Red Weasley!" That was the last bit I heard from Scorpius and Rose's argument, I had turned to face Potter, picking myself from the ground, I could defend myself alone.  
>"You scumbag, and you think YOU HAVE A NICE FACE?"<br>"Yes I do, haven't you notice? All girls are dying to have a date with me!"  
>"All girls? ALL GIRLS? I WOULD DIE BEFORE HAVING A DATE WITH YOU!"<br>"OH, YOU WOULD, WOULD YOU? FUNNY, I DON'T THINK SO, I think you actually are just another pathetic little girl who's crazy about me!"  
>"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LIKE TO LIVE IN YOUR OWN LITTLE WORLD OF ARROGANCE, THINKING THAT YOU CAN CONQUER THE WORLD BECAUSE OF YOUR LAST NAME"<br>"MY LAST NAME, MY LAST NAME? AT LEAST I WASN'T NAMED AFTER MY DEATH EATER MOTHER BECAUSE MY FATHER IS SUTCH A WORTHLESS PRAT THAT EVEN HIS LAST NAME WAS WORST THAN HERS!"  
>That did it. The hole room went quiet, even Rose and Scorpius stopped at that, they both knew how close I was with my family, specially with my dad. Potter and I would always insult each other, but never my family, never has he stoop so low. I couldn't believe it, and I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I had never cried in front of him, never, but this time I had no control. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, I was still looking down when I realized it, if this was the first, and the last - I swear - time that I was going to cry in front of that scumbag Potter, he better see it, he should see that he won, and maybe that will make him go away and leave me alone for good.<br>As I looked into his face with tears rolling down my cheeks, I didn't see what I was expecting. There were no smirks on his face, no stupid grins, none, he was petrified with shock, and he looked... sorry? No, that couldn't be... I don't know what he looked like, but it was a face I had never seen.  
>I turned around, opened the main door and ran.<p><strong>AN: I know this chapter finishes with a little bit of drama, but it's fundamental for the story, so don't hate me! As I said before: I promise it keeps getting better! So keep up! And pleeease review it and let me know what you're thinking so far! **


	4. 4 - Silver Lining

**4. Silver Lining**

_The one when the drama starts fading away_

I ran as fast as I could and locked myself in Rose's room, wanting to never leave that place unless it was to apparate to my own room - which wasn't possible, since I obviously didn't know how to do that. Oh yeah, have I mentioned that I failed my aparatation test? Headmistress McGonagall kindly let me take classes over again with six years - nice hum? NOT!

My whole world seemed to be imploding inside my head, not my dad, no, not him... he is the most extraordinary person I know, that was too low, even for the Potter Devil... and my mum? a Death Eater? sure she was in Slytherin, but then SO IS HIM! And she is a sweet person! She left all her life behind in hopes that her daughter could have a better future, isn't that a great human being?!

My head just hearts so much, if those comments where true, then maybe I would be able to clear my thoughts and just accept it, but to think that's how people think of me... Is that really how they think about my family?!

"Di, please open up... come on sweetheart, you know that was a lot of bullshit, please let me in..." I heard Rose's voice on the door.

"Di? we're here, we've putted Albus on his place, even Scorp, he's packing, says he doesn't want to be there for another day." I could hear Lily's effort not to scream her fury at that door.

"And as for me, well Di, you can be absolutely positive that my stupid brother is not walking around with that smirk on his face ever again, he'll be walking with his stupid nose broken!" Oh James, always so good at giving people what they deserved..."And you better open this door right now young lady, because I've graduated, won't see you for almost six months now, and will not stand one more second of you being away!"

Oh no, it all hit me again, no more James at Hogwarts, no more talking until late on the common room (that's really the only time it's actually possible to stay in the common room these days, it's always so crowded on regular hours!) no more candies from Honeydukes at all times... Oh god, no more Fred and Dominique either! They had all graduated! Oh Merlin, this year is going to be so bad...

"DIANE GREENGRASS, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SMASH IT INTO PIECES!" So much for keeping calm Lily...

"And don't you forget that I'm no longer underage and I'm allowed to perform magic, so if you don't open this door on your account, well, let's just say I'm gonna have to interfere..." I was sure James had his stupid grin on as he said it.

Crap... there is no arguing with that... stupid wizard law... I got up and opened the door to find all four of them - Rose, James, Lily and Hugo with their pity look on, oh great, that's just what I need, a pity party...

"Seriously guys, I'll be ok, just let me get some sleep, all right? Lily, talk to Scorp, there's no need for him to go home, I'm gonna be just fine, really, I just need some time..."

"we're not leaving!" James said with his eyebrows raised.

"And this is my room, in case you don't recall it, and you are my best friend, so yeah, I'm not leaving as well!" Rose said with a grin.

"Hey! I also leave here, there's no kicking me out!" Hugo just honesty looked happy that I opened the door on my account. Well, that's not entirely true if you consider James's threat.

Lily sent an owl to Scorp to calm him down, I was pretty sure that by now he had added a few more bruises into Potters face, just the thought of it was good enough to make me smile a little, even though I was still at the verge of tears.

Lily and James stayed with us until 11:00 p.m., when Mr. Potter came upstairs saying that it was time to go, otherwise Mrs. Potter might just kill him along with Albus Potter - I flinched at the use of that name.

As it turns out I was really tiered, as soon as they left and Rose went to the bathroom I just completely blacked out.

On the next day everybody seemed to be over protective of me, Lily and James came to Rose's house, even Scorp came, alone of course, for one hour or so to hang outside with me - he and Rose didn't even fight, no name calling, no scream, no nothing - and Hugo and Rose went out of their minds tying to stuff me with all the chocolate they could wrap their fingers on - I expect that was Mrs. Weasley's order.

The day was going well except from my headache and my will to cry at every five minutes, but they were really doing their best to keep my mind off it, and I appreciate it.

It was nearly 4:00 p.m. when there was a knock on the door, Hugo went straight to get it.

"What could you possibly be doing here? Get the fuck out" I hear him say in a low angry voice.

"I came to apologize." I knew that voice too dam well, it was the Potter Devil's voice.

I could see everyone's eyes turning to look at me, no one daring to say anything, not even Lily, or James, and those two seemed to have an answer for everything, doesn't matter, I was decided, never again.

"I don't wanna hear it, send him away." Was all I managed, and thankfully, that was good enough, he was gone, no need for Hugo to say anything, I knew he was gone already. Tears were rolling down my cheeks again, I couldn't control it, his voice was enough to do it. Apologize? Yeah right, he would probably just laugh at my face, or worst, shout lies about my family again, I never, ever, want to hear that voice again.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, everyday, at 4:00 p.m. there would be a knock on the door, the same words would be spoken, but no matter what, those same words were required again on the next day as the 4:00 p.m. knock came again.

I have to admit that if I wasn't so sad I would actually have enjoyed seeing him almost begging to talk to me, even if I was sure Ginny was making him come to apologize, and that he would probably just be a jerk if I decided to talk to him, it was kind of nice to have him almost at my disposal. Ok, I was enjoying it a little bit, but just a bit! After all, he dam well deserved it!

I was starting to enjoy days more and let go of what I heard, not that I was ever going to admit that, as I said, it was kind of nice to get all this attention, even Fred and Dominique came to see me one afternoon!

Scorp would always find a way to come visit me, I usually tipped him off when Rose was going to take a shower or something like that, and we would stay outside chatting a bit.

"I know that theoretically you don't care Di, but the guy is a mess! You can't postpone talking to him forever." Scorp said one afternoon as we seated beneath a three on the Weasley's garden.

"Sure I can." I said shrugging.

"Honestly Diane, that's not even rational! Mrs. Potter isn't even talking to the bloke! And don't tell me you haven't notice how desperate he is to make emends!" He said crossing his arms and frowning.

"Why should I care?" I said trying to be indifferent. I know he's really trying to talk to me, but that's probably just to get on Mrs. Potter good grace again, right?

"You know, you can't avoid the guy forever Di, and I know you pretty well, you're barely still hurt, you're just enjoying the attention." Scorp said frowning again at me.

"Hey!" I said kicking him. "That's not it at all! Well ok, a little bit, but he deserves to be treated like this, and well, I deserve to be treated like I'm right now!"

Scorp laughed at that.

"Come on Di, I'm serious, the guy's miserable! And it's not because of Ginny that he's trying to make emends, he really does feel bad!"

"He does?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Yes! I'm telling you, the guy is miserable, it's quite pitiful, really, always wants to be alone, barely leaves his room, and every time I get there from visiting you he looks hopeful at me, like if I was going to tell him that everything is all right and back to normal again."

Wait, WHAT? WHAT?!

"I'm telling you Di, just think about it, will you?"

Think about it? it doesn't make any sense! The guy hates my guts, always have! I can't barely remember why it all started, he was just so mean to me since first year, always finding something to provoke me with, he was just always really annoying!

"Well Scorp, I don't care, I honestly don't care! he provoked this, it's his fault, and I'm done with this conversation!" I got up and went straight to Roses house, where I knew he wouldn't go after me.

_It was final game of the year, Gryffindor X Slytherin, Scrop was throwing the quaffle to Jacob Flint, then Lea Gold got it, back to Jacob, back to Scorp, he throws it in the left goal and Hanna Lorck to the rescue! man this girl is amazing! Oh no, Potter dives into the field, Garry is inches behind, came on now Garry, we're only thirty point behind, it's a tied match, came on Garry Stulmen CAME ON!..._

"I GOT IT! OH MY GOD I GOT IT! DI WAKE UP, I DID IT!" I heard shouts in Rose's voice.

"What? Who won?!" I mumbled.

"I got the badge Di! WAKE UP!" The shout answered in Rose's voice again, how weird...

"GOT THE GOLDEN SNITCH?! Wait.. whaaaat?" I shouted back confused.

"Di, I did it! It's finally here, and I got it!" The voice said in Rose's tone again, but much calmer this time.

I opened my eyes a bit, only to find Rose jumping like a horny baboon right in front of me. Ok, so no match apparently...then what can she possibly be going crazy about? It must be 6:00 a.m. for Merlin's sakes...

And then I saw it, shinning on Roses's pajamas, was a red badge, with golden letters, Head Girl it read. HEAD GIRL? My eyes popped open as I slowly understood.

"Oh my god Rosie! I knew you were getting it! I told you so many times, CONGRATULATIONS!" I said throwing myself at her for a hug.

I knew this has been Rose's dream since first year, way before she got the Prefect badge, she had always dreamed of being head girl, and of course she would get it, I mean, this is Rose freaking Weasley we're talking about, she's PERFECT, number one student of all our year, insanely organized, carful, determined and loved by all school staff, she had the head girl badge from day one if you ask me!

"Oh my god Di, can you die of happiness? Mum is going to flip!" Rose said jumping on my bed.

"Of course she will Rosie, she's going to be sooo proud! Of course, we always knew you would get it, but still! Oh, I'm so happy for us!" I said putting my hand behind my head and smiling.

"For us?" Rose asked confused.

"Rose, don't play stupid! My best friend is head girl! I can do anything!" I stated grinning.

"Now no, no mss.! You will follow the rules!" I rolled my eyes to that, how could Rose be so strict at all times? Cut me a break will you?

"Besides Rosie, we're finally going to get our own common room! I've dream of that for ages! Of course I'm gonna miss having you in my room, it'll be quite depressing with only Annita and Katherine, but let's face it, I'll only be there for sleeping time!" I said laughing

"OUR OWN COMMON ROOM! SILENCE TO STUDY! FINALLY! IT'S LIKE ALL MY DREAMS ARE COMMING TRUE AT ONCE!" Rose shouted clapping her hand excitedly.

Wait, what?

"No, no, no Rosie! Oh my god, is that all you can think about? BOOKS? we'll be able to talk every time we want, always have our own chair, never have to face that crowed Gryffindor common room where you can't barely even hear your own thoughts!" I said frowning at her at first, but smiling broadly as I thought of the days to come.

For the last couple of years it has been nearly unbearable to stay in Gryffindor's common room at regular hours. Teachers were going out of their minds with homework, so there were always people catching up on something, and then you have the fan club girls.. owww, they're hell, and they're EVERYWHERE!

See, James always had his fan club, crazy girls completely and madly in love with him, following him around everywhere... but we sort of got used to it I guess... it was annoying, don't get me wrong, but it was going on for so long now that I just knew my way around it, got all my answers when they came madly asking for Rose's advice and ended up asking me since Rose has always managed to scare them off.

But last year two more fan clubs where created, one for Scorp, and one for non other the devil Albus Severus Potter. I guess the younger girls just gave up on James, since he was leaving school and all, besides, by the end of the year James got pretty serious with Natalie Bones.

Natalie was this sweet Hufflepuff girl, with whom James has been madly in love for years now, but she was always just so shy that he would be terrified to ask her out. Finally, at his last Hogsmeade visit, he found the guts to do it, and she said yes!

Anyway, the fan club maniacs apparently got the hint and decided to focus their craziness on someone else. They naturally divided themselves in two groups, you see, Potter and Scorp are fiscally opposites - both gorgeous, not that I think Albus Potter is gorgeous, but I do have eyes... While Scorp has almost white blond hair, a very pale face, light blue eyes, thin facial bone structure and a very muscular body (he's Slytherin quidditch captain and best chaser) - again, don't get me wrong, no feelings there, he is my cousin for Merlin's sake! Potter has a black messy hair that always got the best of him, but in an attractive way for crazy horny girls, I suppose - not my case at all - insanely bright green eyes, and even though he's not even close to being as muscular as Scorp is, he probably has a six pack going on...after all he is Slytherin's seeker, in case you were wondering.

Because of that, girls parted themselves to start the two most annoying fan clubs Hogwarts has ever seen since the freaking marauders. Rose and I were never alone after that, I guess they figure that since we're family we would know all their preferences. It was different with James, even though Rose was still his cousin, and I was really close to him, everyone knew that James had his heart set on Natalie since fourth year.

But now it was all going to be over, we would finally have some peace! A common room just for the two of us, we'll concord Hogwarts!

"Di? Can you even hear me?" I heard Rose's voice on the background of my head.

Oh fuck, I zoned out again... well, that happens...

"Yes yes, of course.. you were talking about head girl duties...?" I tried guessing.

"OF COURSE NOT! That's not all I think about you know... " Oh pour Rose.. she has the most embarrassed look on her face.. of course she was talking exactly about that..

"Well come on! What time is it?" As I said it, I automatically looked at my watch, 7:30 a.m., mental note to murder Rose Weasley latter for waking me up so early. "Let's tell your parents! I bet that if we run downstairs we can still catch them!" I said getting up quickly.

"You know Di, you are really the best friend one could have." Rose said with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, what do you think?! I know technically Al doesn't appear in this chapter, he is present in a different way though, so I'm dying to know how you feel about it! Isn't it sweet how he always knocks at 4pm?! Promise he'll physically appear on the next chapter! **

**Spoiler alert: Chapter five is where you'll find out why the story is called **_**'Being us' **_**so keep up! And please take the time to leave me a review!**


	5. 5 - Being Us

**5. Being us**

_The one with the apology _

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter means a lot to me and to the story, so if you enjoy it one tenth of how much I enjoyed writing it, it'll already mean the world to me =) Have fun!**

It was already mid afternoon, the day had gone so fast... Mrs. Weasley had prepared the most delightful breakfast for celebrating the news of Rose making Head Girl, she even managed to get out of work at lunch to prepare us a second special meal and, of course, Mr. Weasley joined us! He was always there when food was good! Don't get me wrong, it's not like he isn't happy for Rosie, but well, he just doesn't think it's that much of a big deal... now food on the other hand, that's a HUGE deal for Mr. Weasley!

"Who do you think will get head boy?" I asked as I took a sip at my tea.

"I don't know... I was kind of hopping for Andrew to get it, it would be really nice to have him and Laura around!" Rose said smiling sweetly.

Andrew Johnson is a Hufflepuff in our year, really sweet, shy boy. He and Rose had been good friends since they both got the prefect badge at our fifth year. They tried once to go to Hogsmeade together, but it didn't work out, apparently James found them almost kissing and was very close to breaking his face when both Rose and Andrew started laughing hysterically, Rose says that's when they realized what they were about to do and decided it was best to stay friends.

Anyway, Andrew has a girlfriend for nearly a year now, Laura Finch, she's a sweet six year Hufflepuff that even I have to admit is a better match for Andrew than Rose.

"It would be nice to have them, they're very quiet, private people, much better than Harrison!" I said. Greg Harrison was an annoying Ravenclaw in our year, who couldn't get over himself when he got the prefect's badge.

"Oh, that would be terrible! He wouldn't leave you alone!" Rose said making a silent 'no' with her head.

Oh yeah, and there's that, he's been trying to go out with me for ages now, really annoying, he always does this behind my back whispering that drives me insane! And seriously, the guy would do better on a date with himself, always talking about how accomplished he is, how he's the best chaser in school - not a chance with Scorp around - and then he trails off blaming the rest of his crappy team for getting third place every year - yeah, like if the rest of his team is the real problem...

"Oh no! Do you think he got it?!" I was sounding as desperate as I'm feeling.

"Nah, he would have sent you an owl by now, or an howler as a matter of fact!" Rose said grinning.

"Yeah, you're probably right, that sound a lot like him..." I said nodding.

"Hey... Di...?" I looked up to see a trace of fear in Rose's face. "You don't think your cousin got it... do you?"

I had been thinking about that a lot...Scorp would be devastated, I knew it... and even though aunt Astoria and uncle Draco would never say this to him, I knew they would be a little disappointed as well, and so did Scorp, for that matter...

"No Rosie... I don't think he got it... he would have sent me an owl by now, or he would have come here jumping on your garden to show me his badge." I couldn't help my sad expression as I told her the true. Even though I knew how she would dread to have him as the head boy - and how much I would dread to have that cousin of hers every time in our common room - I felt really bad for Scorp, he had worked really hard to get that badge.

"Oh sorry Di..." pour Rose said really trying to hide her smile with her puppy eyes for me, but she's doing a terrible job at it.

"That's all right, I wouldn't bare to have your pumping headed cousin spoiling all the fun of our common room now, would I?" We both smile at that.

"Well, I guess that leaves Andrew and Charlie! Both good options if you ask me!" Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Well let's just hope you can focus on your duties and can get your eyes off Charlie if he gets it!" I laughed and Rose hit me with a cushion.

Charlie Bell is an extremely handsome Gryffindor in our year, and I knew Rose had the hots for him for a while now, even though she wouldn't admit it. He was very tall, straight sexy black hair, light brown eyes and a very, very sexy smile.

It would be really nice to see Rose with someone, she hasn't properly dated since our fifth year, nor have I for that matter. It's not like we don't get asked out, we do - Rose more than I, naturally... but with body guards like James, Fred and Scorp - in my case, and Potter Devil in Rose's case - well, boys are really scared of talking to us, it's really annoying! Last time a Ravenclaw guy asked me to borrow my quill he actually ended up in the hospital wing with his tongue in the size of a melon.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sure enough as I looked at my watch I saw that it marked 4:00 p.m.

"You know Rose, I should go up and get my things ready, my mum should be here in an hour or so and you know how hard packing is to me..." I said getting up.

"Di, you can't keep doing this forever you know..." Rose said, clearly nervous to tell me this.

"Yeah, right... come and help me when you're done, ok?" And just like that I gave my back to her and started moving upstairs to her room.

How could I be so messy? Almost seventeen years old and I still ask me that, boy I have to start being at least a little organized, it couldn't always be this amount of stress getting my trunk done! I wondered what was taking Rose so long, she's way more helpful than I am at packing!

It took Rose another good thirty minutes to come up, and I really didn't like her face when she did.

"What took you so long?!" I was already sweating, my hair probably looked a cotton candy, and I hadn't even managed half of my stuff.

"Di, don't get mad at me, but I talked to Al and..." Oh, here comes the bullshit.

"AND WHAT?!" I said throwing my hands in the air, dropping the panties that were in my hand in the process.

"And.. well.. he's here..." she said as she opened the door completely showing a really embarrassed Potter looking down.

I froze. HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!

"Di, just hear him out, will you? I know that there is no excuse for what he said, but at least give him a chance!" Rose said frowning.

Give him a chance? GIVE HIM A CHANCE? IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND?! Unfortunately, I was in such a state of shock that I didn't manage a word.

"Right" Rose started, she knew I would kill her this time..."I'm going to be downstairs if you need me..." and she vanished before I could say anything.

I thought for a second about going into Hugo's room, he would protect me and send the Potter Devil away! But then I remembered he was at the Longbottom's house with Lily again. Crap...

I was still frozen and looking down when Potter spoke:

"You know, I really didn't mean what I said.. I was just, well you know... it was just a 'being us' thing...and I didn't really knew what I was saying before I said it..."

"Well Potter, you spoke your mind, it was only a matter of time now before you attacked my family. Just leave me alone, will you? I'll even tell your parents that everything is fine if that's what it takes!" I said annoyed.

I could barely take it any longer, that facade of a 'nice guy', come on! I've known the Devil for six years now! Give me a break!

But then something else hit me, 'being us'?

"Diane, really..."

"'Being us?! What the hell do you mean by that?!" Diane? Did Albus freaking Potter just called me by my fist name?! WHAT ON MERLIN'S SOCKS IS GOING ON HERE?

"Well, you know.. this thing that we do when we insult each other... it's just what we do... I guess I figured that... well, that that's 'being us'?" He looked as confused as I was right now, except that I was angry, and sweaty, and I could feel my hair had taken the moment to become even bushier - nice job hair, just keep it on that soon enough I'll look like a tree! And he was, well, he was being all weird and sort of scarred?

"I guess all I'm trying to say is that I'm... well... I'm really sorry..." Potter looked straight into my eyes as he said it.

Bright green eyes against dark green eyes.

And then I just stood there, I couldn't blink, I couldn't take the focus away from his eyes, it was like I'd been hypnotized or something. He said he was sorry. He actually said he was sorry... I couldn't believe my ears...

And now he was coming towards me, he was actually coming towards me, and I couldn't move, I didn't understand what was going on, I always had a response ready for him, and now that I needed it the most I was petrified, and he was getting closer.

He raised his arm in my direction, not taking his eyes away from mine, and then he just touched my shoulder really quick, like if he was afraid I would bite him or something, and pulled something out of it.

"You know.. you shouldn't be walking around with those on your shoulder..." He said as he slowly took his eyes off mine and smiled brightly.

I regain control as soon as his eyes got away from mine. When he touched me all hell broke loose inside of me, I felt this burning sensation where his hand found me, and my palms started to sweat. What on earth was going on? What exactly just happened? My heart was still racing. And what the hell was he talking about now?

I looked at his hands and immediately felt my face burning scarlet. There it was, in his hands, my favorite lilac panties... OH MY GOD! CAN I DIE NOW?! It must have gotten stuck in my shoulder as I threw them in the air! Oh, no, no, no.. Merlin must really hate me!

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone I saw this" I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter, Merlin that's humiliating! "They're kind of cute you know?"

"Get out! GET OUT NOW!" Was all I managed to shout.

He carefully placed my underwear at my bed and headed to the door, I could tell he was smiling like crazy now... bastard!

"We're ok though, aren't we?" I looked up and catch his green eyes again, he was already by the door, but he had turned back to say this.

"I guess...back to 'being us' I think..." I said a little unsure. It sounded strange saying that out loud, I mean, we hated each other, it's strange calling that a 'being us' thing.

"Well, I've been thinking you know? And I kind of hopped we could try to be... ahn... polite towards each other?" He said smiling a bit.

For a second there I thought he was going to say 'nice', that would have been strange! Even though this whole situation was really strange already! I thought about it for a second, I don't think we could be polite to one another, but then I would never have thought we could have a conversation like this.

"Yeah, I guess... polite?" I said out loud sort of to be sure that was what he said, he nodded. "yeah, we could try that."

He grinned at me, not his despiteful arrogant grin, but more like the one his father has, and with that, he left.

After Potter left the room I just sit on my bad, my mind was rushing, what on earth had just happened? Well, I have to admit that not having Potter trying to disturb and annoy me all year would certainly be a great bonus, but it was all so strange, I mean, I don't even completely believe that we could be civil to one another after all those years.

"Hey, Di, are you feeling alright?" Rose said from outside the opened door, clearly not sure enough if she should come in or if I was just going to start screaming at her.

"Sure Rosie, yeah, it's ok." Strangely I didn't feel like fighting with her anymore, even though she deserves it after what she did.

"Al looked happy coming out, I thought it...hummm...well, did it went ok?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, I suppose...we decided to try to be polite to each other, let's see how that goes though..." I said still unsure.

"Oh Di, that's great! Finally, Al is a great guy, I mean it, and not just because he's my cousin, he really is!" Rose said smiling as she hugged me.

"Yeah, right... hum, Rosie? Could you help me pack? I don't think I'll be ready when my mum arrives." I said getting back to reality.

"Sure sweetie! Anything you need!" Rose said smiling again.

Having Rose helping me was incredible, when my mum arrived at six I was all ready for once! Mum had already taken Scorp back to the Manor, being that, we were very soon ready to leave.

I said my goodbye to Rose, Hugo was still at the Longbottom's house - he and Lily were very close to Clare, Professor Longbottom's and Hannah Abbot older daughter - and neither Mr. or Mrs. Weasley were back from work.

My father was waiting for us when we arrived, holding a letter on his hand, apparently, aunt Astoria has invited us for a celebration party - beats me what kind of celebration, I mean, the woman literally celebrates everything!

We left one hour later, not sure if expecting a whole minister party to be going down at the Manor or if it was going to be just us - though by the letter it seemed like the entire wizard world was coming.

"Oh hello sis! Richard, and my dearest nephew, come on in please! This is a very special night indeed, please, let's all come in and celebrate!" Aunt Astoria said brightly as all three of us stepped out of the fireplace.

Ok, I was sure they had gone completely mad now! She was all dressed up, tears filled her eyes, and uncle Draco was just coming behind her with drinks to everyone in hands, YES, EVERYONE, even a butterbeer for me! AND IN HANDS! No Janny (their house elf) bringing it, they had completely lost it!

When we came inside the living room I saw Scorp sitting very straight in the center of the main sofa - weird again - but if anyone could enlighten me on what was going on, it was certainly him, so carefully I approached him.

"Hey Scorp, what on earth is going on here?" I said in a bare whisper.

And then he stood up. Shinning in his shirt was a green and silver badge. It read: Head Boy.

**A/N: Ha! And that's why the story is called 'Being us'! So what did you think?! What about Di and Al finally talking?! Did it matched your expectations? I'm dying to know your insights on this chapter, so please take the time to leave me a review!**

**Spoiler alert: They're finally going to Hogwarts on the next chapter, so keep up!**


	6. 6 - Hell-gwarts

**6. Hell-gwarts**

_The one with a glimpse of this school year _

My two last weeks of vacation were terrible, my mind was completely absorb with the news of Scorp becoming head boy - don't get me wrong here, I was happy for him, but it also meant that my last year at Hogwarts would be hell! Not to mention that I found myself in a huge dilemma: should I, or should I not tell Rose? I mean, on one hand she was my best friend, she had the right to know, and I would be completely mad if she had hidden something like that from me; on the other hand though, I knew she'd be completely devastated with the news, and this last two weeks of vacation were her last chance of being happy with her badge...

I decided not to tell her, and of course, now I'm freaking out to have to meet her at the train, specially because this is where she's going to find out on her own.

Once we got into the platform Rose came running towards us to greet me and my family, she was clearly very excited to start our last school year as head girl - oh Merlin, she's going to be so mad at me...

"Rose darling! it's so good to see you again! And we're so proud you got head girl! Diane always told us that it was yours from day one, of course, but still, it's good to see that badge right where it belongs!" Mum said hugging her cheerfully.

"Thank you Mrs. Greengrass! I'm certain that Di would also make an extraordinary head girl!" Oh Rose.. so polite... we all knew it to be crap!

"Now you take care of our nephew as well, from what I heard head boy and girl are always in for some great responsibility, and that can certainly lead to trouble!" Oh crap Dad... thanks for keeping your mouth shut!

Rose looked slowly at me, like if trying to figure if she had heard him correctly. As if I needed any more proof of my bad decision, I saw the Malfoys making their way towards us, and it was literally impossible not to see Scorp's badge shinning in his shirt. Oh, this should be interesting...NOT!

Thanks Merlin Rose took my lead and looked behind her. As soon as she saw Scorp and his badge, she looked right back at my parents and found a way to politely excuse herself - not before shooting a very dirty glare at me, oh yeah, she was defiantly mad.

This was one of the worst train rides to Hogwarts, Rose was clearly avoiding me like the plague - even when she didn't have to be in the prefects compartment, she made foolish excuses not to spend one second with me. Since Scorp was naturally with Potter, I tried to make myself comfortable with Lily, Hugo, Clare Longbottom and their friends, which was very weird - don't get me wrong, of course I adore Lily and Hugo, and we do hang out as often as we can, but all my previous rides I've spent with Rose.

When we arrived at the feast, Rose was obviously still trying to ignore me, she had actually chosen to seat with Annita and Katherine, but that was enough for me, I had a good argument, she was going to have to hear it!

"Hey Rosie, can I talk to you?" I said carefully.

"Oh, not right now Diane, you see, Katherine was just starting to tell me about her lovely vacation!" Rose replied making Katherine look extremely surprised.

"Rose, you can either get up and talk to me right now, or I'll start saying all that I have to say in front of the whole great hall!" I said a little annoyed.

Rose looked at me, a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Of course, of course." Rose said quickly getting up. "Katherine, I look forward to hearing all about your vacation later, if you'll excuse me." This is so typical Rose, I thought as I rolled my eyes, always making an appearance, always being polite, no matter what - except for when she's in Scorp's presence, of course.

"Rose, here is the deal, you've been mad at me for almost four hours now, and that is enough!" I said as we reached an empty spot at the Gryffindor table.

"No! it's not enou-"

"Now, no interruptions please, you'll hear me! I only found out about Scorp making head boy after I left your house, and the only reason I didn't tell you was because you were extremely happy and proud of yourself and I saw no reason to destroy all that before it was extremely necessary!" I said defensively.

"Oh that's no excuse! how could you keep something like that from me! I looked like an idiot!" Rose shouted angrily.

"No you didn't! Besides, it's not my fault he got head boy Rosie, he worked hard for it - maybe not as hard as you did, but still! - and I didn't make this choice! Neither have I made you talk to him, like you did to me with your arse of a cousin, if I really have to remind you! So here's my proposition for you, we either call it even as it is, or I'll lock you in a broom closet with Scorp to have my revenge! What's your choice?" I said determined.

I was really hopping not to have to use the 'you obligate me to talk to your cousin' card, but in my defense, she gave me no choice!

Rose seemed to be considering all I had said very carefully. She knew I meant no harm, I was sure of it! And I couldn't take her mad at me for much longer, it sucked! Finally, after half a minute or so, she smiled at me.

"Well, fine! We'll call it even! But that was the last time you hide something like that from me! Promise?" She said eyeing me carefully.

I grinned at her.

"Promise!" I finished nodding.

The rest of our dinner was great, of course Rose made us go back and seat with Annita and Katherine and insisted on hearing about both of their vacations, but it was quite nice. I guess now that it's only going to be the three of us in our dorm, it would actually be good to become closer to them.

"So it'll just be the three of us now." Katherine said pointing to Rose's badge on her chest.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said smiling sweetly.

"And now you my friend will actually learn all gossips before you even have time to consider who we're talking about! I suppose you'll need a new set of make-up as well, but we can easily arrange that!" Annita said joking and we all laughed.

"I'll let you copy my homework - that is if I get the chance of copying Roses's first, of course." I offered smiling in return.

"No cheating!" Rose said immediately and we all laughed again.

"Oh come on Rose, don't be such a deal breaker!" Annita said teasingly letting her golden hair loose and shaking her head as if she was on one of those muggle shampoo commercials.

"Wow! Are you using new shampoo?!" Katherine asked astonished.

"No, no! You'll both find new things to talk about when I'm around!" I said pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, you'll be turned to our side before you even notice!" Annita said grinning.

"We'll see about that!" I replied laughing.

"Well, are you guys done? I wanna check my new room!" Rose said excitedly.

"Yeap, all set!" Katherine said smiling and getting up.

"I'll go with you Rose, let's see what Hogwarts have in storage for Head girl, shall we?" I said getting up as well.

Rose and I were chatting cheerfully as we got closer to her new common room, we knew our peace was not going to be as great as we had envisioned it with Scorp sharing the common room with Rose - and that means that Potter Devil will also be there a lot - but still we'll finally have some piece! Uuuu and a place to hide from the crazy fan club girls! That'll be very, VERY useful!

"Hey Greengrass!" I was still smiling when I turned to see Greg Harrison coming towards me.

"What do you want Harrison?" I asked annoyed.

"Hey, what's up with the hostility? I see vacations did you well, you look even more adorable than before!" Harrison said smirking.

Great. Schmuck.

"Oh shut up Harrison! Don't you have first years to led to Ravenclaw's common room?" Rose said annoyed.

"And I see you got the badge Weasley, congratulations, although I have to say they clearly didn't do a good job in picking the badges owners this year, I would undoubtedly made a much better head boy, don't you agree?" He then looked back at me before completing his stupid sentence. "Besides, we could finally get our common room babe."

I got infuriated at that, who does he think he is?!

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!" I shouted, I could feel my cheeks burning with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Oh honey, why not?" And then he putted his arms around my waist, oh my god! that's discussing! I was trying to push him away when...

"Leave her alone Harrison, Right now!" As he finally took his arms off me I turned to see a read face Potter. Potter? He had come to my rescue? Why?!

Scorp, that was coming right behind Potter had stopped, clearly in shock, and so had Rose, as a matter of fact she looked as if she was about to say something but forgot how to speak. Even Potter seemed surprised by his actions, and let's not even start explaining how shocked I am!

"Oh Potter, I didn't know you had finally declared your love for Greengrass, needless to say that she's way out of your league and will soon be mine, so shove off!" Harrison hissed, his eyebrows raising in a challenging way.

They both had their wands up at this point and were looking as if they were ready to use unforgivable curses on each other when Rose finally managed to recompose herself.

"Enough! 10 points from Ravenclaw for clear disrespect Harrison! And you better find your way back to your common room before I take another 10 points!" She said turning red in anger.

"Now be careful Weasley, you wouldn't want anyone thinking that Hogwarts' golden girl is using her new badge to protect her friends, will you?" Harrison said giving Rose a death glare.

Fortunately, Harrison finally took the cue and started moving to where he belongs - away from me, that is. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at Potter, I mean, yes, he had said that we should try to be polite this year, but I didn't actually think that was possible, until now, because this had actually been quite nice of him.

"Thank you, ummmm, for that I mean... yeah, thanks." I muttered. Outch, that was terrible, I have got to learn how to behave near Potter now that we're on this new 'being us' agreement.

"Yeah, right, ummm, that was...I mean...no problem." Potter mumbled back.

"Ok weirdoes, can we actually get moving? Al, we have quidditch tactics to discuss, remember? And Di, this is not even your common room, at least try to stay out of trouble around here, will you?" Scorp said holding back a laughter.

"Hey, bossy already?! This is also my common room remember? Or are you arrogant enough not to acknowledge that? And Di is as welcome here as Al is, apparently I also have to remember you that this is also not Al's common room. Oh, and let me remind you that we have actual work to do, as I said to you in the prefects compartment, I've already made a schedule for the patrolling this year, but you do have to approve it, at least!" Rose said clearly transferring her anger from Harrison to Scorp.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes woman, CALM YOURSELF! Can't you at least give me one night without your bullshit? We have already decided the patrolling schedule for this week, just give me a rest will you?!" Scorp replied annoyed.

"Head duty is a constant responsibility Malfoy!" Rose said getting angrier by the minute.

"HEY EVERYONE! That's enough! I'm tired as hell, so can we just get our asses inside that freaking common room and have a break?!" I said. Jees this year is going to be impossible!

"Yeah, let's just go inside! and you two should really pull yourselves together, I don't wanna spend my last year hearing the two of you fighting for who has the biggest baboon head!" Potter said.

Weird, first time in our lives that we were on the same side.

"You two are one to talk." Scorp muttered rolling his eyes as Rose turned to open the common room, clearly deciding that it was enough for the time being.

The head girl and boy common room was even more extraordinary than I had expected. It was a very comfortable room, with a sofa and two armchairs on each side, and a fire place at the right side. The left stair indicates 'head girl' and the right one 'head boy', each one had a carpet indicating the house of its member - Roses stair with a red and gold carped, and Scorp's in green and silver. Apart from that detail, it was clearly neutral territory.

I sat with Rose near the fireplace while the boys took the sofa on the far left.

"Do you think you'll be able to pull this year off with Scorp as head boy?" I asked Rose.

"Don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Rose mumbled annoyed.

"Well, maybe you guys can learn how to tolerate one another better, I mean, it would sure be easily..." I stated.

"I guess... the worst part is actually admitting that he's a good choice for head boy - even though we'll most likely kill each other before the end of the year." Rose said shaking her head.

"I know..." I replied in a bare whisper.

It turned out both Rose and I were really worn-out from the day so I only stayed there for about an hour, by that time, I was almost falling asleep on the couch.

I said my goodbye to Rose and waved at Scorp - and Potter, considering that they were side by side - and went straight to Gryffindor's common room.

As I laid down, I tried to figure how I would manage this final year at Hogwarts:

- Try not to kill or be killed by Albus freaking Potter;

- Try to adjust to our new way of 'being us';

- Try to prevent Rose and Scorpius from killing each other;

- Try not to flunk all subjects and get a good grade at N.E.W.T.s.;

- Try to decide what I'm going to do with my live once school ends;

- Definitely try to survive the school year without any irreversible damage.

Boy, I'm up for one hell of a seventh year!

**A/N: Hogwarts at last, are you ready? Because now the fun begins! **

**I'm so happy that so many people are reading my story, thank you all! I can't wait to read your reviews for this chapter! Did Diane chose right not to tell Rose? Will Annita and Katherine find their way into this story? Is the Potter Devil really gonna prove that he's not such a daemon ****to begin with****?! Only one way to know... Keep up!**


	7. 7 - It all begins

**7. It all begins**

_The one with classes and confrontations_

I found Rose already seating on the Gryffindor table on the next morning. There was nothing unusual about breakfast, Lily, Hugo and Clare joined us for the meal and our main discussion was Gryffindor's chance of beating Slytherin on the first match.

"We won't stand a chance this year, not with James and Fred gone." I stated for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"Hey! We can still win!" Lily said annoyed. She was one of Gryffindor chasers.

"When are you holding tryouts?" Claire said even thought she didn't seem too interested in it.

"Dunno, Garry should announce it soon though." Lily stated before taking another sip of her coffee. Garry Stulmen, Gryffindor's seeker was the new captain.

"Are you trying this year Hugs?" Rose said sweetly.

"Haven't made up my mind yet." Hugo said shrugging.

I actually admire Hugo's ability of not really caring about anything except food. Most boys that like and play quidditch as much as he does are probably freaking out right now with the two opening spots - one for chaser, James's old spot, and one for beater, Fred's old spot.

"Oh come on Hugs! We've been through this, we really need someone like you on the team now that we lost two of our best players! Stop being so blaze for Merlin's sake!" Lily said extremely annoyed.

Hugo, on the other hand, only shrugged in response. I had to really concentrate not to burst into laughter.

"Just think about it Hugs." Clare said smiling.

"You'd do great on the team Hugs." Rose said smiling as well.

"I still think we're no match for Slytherin this year." I mumbled.

"Oh shut up Diane!" Lily said getting up and leaving us, she was clearly annoyed.

Professor Longbottom - head of the Gryffindor house - came a few minutes after that to give us our time sheets. Double potions on Monday - sucks - then lunch, free period double charms, and transfiguration, what a day.

The school year was clearly going to be full, I had one free period every day - except for Friday, when I had two, which that was really good, but looking at my schedule I could consider myself pretty busy every single day. Fortunately Rose was taking the same subjects I was: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Arithmancy with the additional of Ancient Rune.

I wish I could have dropped herbology and potions, but since I still haven't made up my mind on a carrier, headmistress McGonagall suggested I kept the basic ones.

If I can only imagine how Rose gets it all done with the additional head girl duty, I couldn't even start picturing how Scorp did it. Of course he didn't take head boy's duty or school, as a matter of fact, as serious as Rose did, but still, he was on top of every class, really committed to his now head boy position AND quidditch captain! Talk about being organized...

As we headed towards the dungeons, Rose was already making a mental agenda for her first month, with a sketch for the whole year. She didn't tell me this, of course, but she was extremely quiet and concentrated, and come on, I know the girl for six years now, give me some credit!

"Hey Roxy!" I said as I passed her and her Ravenclaw friends.

"Hi there Di!" Roxy replied cheerfully.

Professor Powell - head of Slytherin house - came five minutes after I took my seat beside Rose and Katherine, already asking us to be quiet and open our books - great, so much for 'how was your holidays everybody?' Ok, no one does that at Hogwarts, but still, double potions, cut us some slack, will you?

Even though potions was not my strongest suit, I was at least better at potions than Herbology. The thing with potions is that it's one of the only classes I actually have to pay attention and can't zone out - last time I managed to zone out for more than five minutes I've left in the middle of the class with a second degree burn on most of my right arm, so not cool.

Oh shoot, Powell is saying something about something... concentrate, first day, you HAVE to pay attention!

"...and that's why diversity and knowing how to work with your opponent is one of the main ingredients for a successful potion..."

What?

"...So I would like to ask all of you to pick only one of your table to continue working with you this year, and find another pair from an house opposite to yours, that is: Slytherin's will be working with Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's with Ravenclaw's."

Since our sixth years school classes were no longer divided into houses, all seventh years would have classes with those who managed to pass in that O.W.L. subject - I still have no idea how I managed to pass herbology and potion, by the way.

Anyway, I looked at Rose clearly puzzled, what was all that about? We have successfully work with Annita and Katherine for six years now, what was all this sudden new change?

"You know girls, I think it's very cleaver of Prof. Powell to make us change our partners, you see, he's quite right, we already know each other's strength..." None in my case I thought frowning. "... so we end up doing the same thing all classes! It's a brilliant idea!"

Annita and Katherine had both turned around to face Rose in disbelief.

"Helloooo this is our last year, remember? I would do much better without any surprise, thank you very much!" Annita said in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Besides, who's going to interpret the book correctly if you leave our team Rose?" Katherine said preoccupied.

"Ok, first this is not a team Kat, this is a class and we have to take this seriously..." we all rolled our eyes at that. "... secondly, there's no interpretation of a potions book, potions instructions are VERY clear, you just have to follow them precisely, and last but not least, who says I'm going to leave your 'team', I was actually thinking we could be a pair."

Wait,

"WHAT?!" I said a bit louder than I intended, from the corner of my eyes I saw a few curios pairs of eyes staring at me, but decided to ignore them.

Rose had clearly lost it, because both Katherine and Annita accompany me in my incredulous look.

"Just give me a moment, will you?" Rose said and then gave her back to us and went straight to talk to her cousin. This only took her a minute though, and she came back smiling, which really freaked me out even more.

"Ok, think about it. An is great at potions, and I'm ok I guess..." Here we go everybody, another turn of eyes rolling for Rose Weasley please! - she was fantastic at potions, of course. "And both Kat and Di struggles, well... a bit more..." Sweet Rose again, Kat and I both suck at potions! "...now, we'll have to work with Slytherin, and Merlin knows neither Di nor I want to have to talk to each other's cousin more than necessary, so he's the plan: Kat and I will work together with Albus and Cowan, while An and Di will work with Malfoy and Gold.

We all remained silent for few minutes, processing what Rose just said. Though I have to admit this is actually a good idea.

"Yeah, that'll work." Annita said shrugging.

"Ok, are the boys up for it?" Kat asked blushing a bit.

"Sure, Al was apparently thinking the exact same think as I was, although he did seem a bit disappointed, beats me why... anyway, Kat, let's go, we'll seat over there from now on." Rose said pointing towards the Slytherin table.

The rest of the class was actually really nice, I hadn't worked with Scorp before, it was fun to actually do it now, besides, it turned out that Lea Gold was really sweet.

Scorp was less patient than Rose of course, but that turned out to be really good because he had me paying more attention, and I actually struggled less on this class.

Rose and Kat were waiting for us at the end of class, but I told them I would catch up with them at lunch, and waited for Scorp.

"Hey blondie, what did you think of working with your incredible cousin?!" I asked cheerfully.

"I thought you sucked!" Scorp said grinning at me and giving me a small punch on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I said and then jumped on him. We were both laughing madly. "You know, I think Gold fells something for you!" I finished with a mischief look.

"Oh..." Was all that Scorp manage to say.

"Oh come on Scorp, she's sweet!" I said winking.

"Yes she is, but she's also a chaser alongside with me and NOTHING should come before this year's quidditch cup!" Scorp said seriously.

"Oh for Merlin sakes, give it a break, will you?" I said punching him on the shoulder.

"Besides, I know for a fact that she has the hots for Cowan, so just leave it, will you?" Scorp said a bit more annoyed.

"Jees, all right! I was just trying to make some friendly conversation here!" I said pretending to be hurt.

"Hey, and what the fuck happened between you and Al, may I ask? Because one minute you hate each other and now you are all weirdly polite or something!" Scorp asked confused.

"Yeah, tell me about it... I have no idea! He said we should try it, and I guess now we're trying... it's quite confusing to be honest!" I said throwing my hand in the air.

"It's quite awkward if you ask me!" Scorp said nodding.

"But you know Scorp, you and Rose should try it, I mean, now that you're going to have to work with each other for the entire year, it would be better not to be mortal enemies, don't you think?" and then Scorp blushed, seriously, he actually blushed!

"Yeah, you're right I guess... Let's see how this year goes, who knows..." He mumbled.

OH LORD, CRAZY MAN'S YEAR! They are all going completely out of their minds! I took one good look at Scorp's still a little read face and decided not to comment on it. You know what? Maybe this is a good thing... and then I wave Scorp a goodbye and joined the Gryffindor table.

Before I even knew it Monday was gone and I was making my way to DADA classes alongside with Rose and Roxy on Tuesday.

"Mum wrote me this morning advising me not to take any blue candies Fred might send me - he did, by the way, his owl got here seconds after mum's - she didn't say anything about the consequences, but you two better look out for it as well, if I know my big pumpkin head brother he'll realize very soon that I didn't eat it and will try you two." Roxy said as we started going up the starts to the third floor.

"Blue candy? What the hell is Freddy up to now?!" Rose said shaking her head.

"We should test it on our enemies." I said grinning.

"I thought about that, but I don't think mum would warn me if it was only a tongue swallowing or a vomiting spell. Actually she never wrote me giving a heads up like this before, so we better not..." Roxy said sadly.

"Oh, you're no fun!" I said frowning. "Freddy and James wouldn't hesitate!"

"Oh, I'm aware of that, or have you forgot that Fred was the one who send it to Roxy on the first place." Rose said and Roxy nodded. I decided to let this one go by just rolling my eyes.

Professor Abel was already waiting for us as we reached DADA's classroom, a few other students were already seated. I took a place right next to Rose while Roxy made her way to her Ravenclaw friends.

"This year we'll be revising what you've already studied, practicing, of course, all spells non verbally." Prof. Abel begin as everyone took their seats. "For this first day I've prepare a bit of a free lesson, you'll practice hexes and shield charms."

I looked at Rose smiling, this should be quite fun.

"Of course, if you fail to shield the charm, I'll expect an essay about the properties of the spell used against you and the proper way to block it." Prof. said eyeing us carefully.

Bollocks.

"And you'll parrying with the student in this class you hate the most - I like to think of it as a bit of an encouragement." Prof. Abel continued grinning. "But no bad behavior will be tolerated on this class!" He finished serious now.

I was still a little chocked trying to figure out where to even start when somebody whispered behind me making me jump:

"Well darling, I know you don't hate me, as a matter of fact deep down you actually love me, just like I love you, but why don't we call this a lovers competition?" I turned quickly discussed to find a smiling Greg Harrison behind me. Git.

"Well move your fat arse Greengrass! We should have started already!" I looked behind me a little taken aback only to find Potter standing right in front of me.

"Course." I said getting up. No way Potter was worst than Harrison!

Potter and I moved to an empty spot by the end of the classroom, leaving an irritated Harrison behind. I couldn't help eyeing Potter curiously, was he being his usually mean to me or had he just saved my ass from working with Harrison?

"I believe thank you would be in order." He said grinning.

"Why did you do it?" The question was out of my mouth before I could help it.

"You looked like you needed it." Potter said shrugging.

"You seem to have picked up on when to save me from Harrison pretty quickly." I said thinking about it for the first time.

"Do you like it?" Potter asked.

"Do I like what?" I asked confused.

"Do you like being rescued?" He said looking down and blushing a bit. Weird.

"Dunno... guess James and Fred used to do it all the time now that I think about it." I said eyeing him curiously.

"Well then!" Potter said looking up quickly. "We should get started, would you like to go first?"

"Sure." I said preparing myself.

My first attempt was a Stunning spell that Potter easily blocked. I tried concentrating as hard as I could on my shield charm when Potter gave me the sign that he was ready, but unfortunately seconds later my wand was flying right to Potter's hand.

"An essay on the Expelliarmus charm Ms. Greengrass." Prof. Abel said from the other side of the room. Dam you professors!

"Here, let me help you." Potter said coming towards me.

He gave me my wand back and positioned himself behind me, touching lightly my right arm, making me shiver at his touch.

"You didn't block my spell in time because you did an unnecessary movement, see all you have to do is this." He said putting his hands on top of mine and doing the correct movement with me.

I was completely petrified again, honestly I wouldn't even be surprise if Prof. Abel actually told me to write an essay on Body-Bind curse. His skin felt so soft against mine and yet the concept of feeling that was so weird, I mean, this is Albus freaking Potter, the incarnation of the devil himself! At this thought I managed to recompose myself and moved my hand away from his, to which he quickly respond by coming back to his initial position in front of me.

"Go ahead." He said seriously.

I didn't manage to hit Potter with any spells. Fortunately for the next two rounds he used the Expelliarmus charm again - quite thoughtful seeing that I already had to write an essay on it - and then I finally managed to block his other spells.

The rest of the week went by with no real fuss. I would always go to Rose's common room at free periods and we would catch up on all homework - yeah, can you believe it? first week and we already have lots to do, crazy professors... - and talk about nothing in particular.

Rose and I were never really gossip girls, gossip wouldn't actually get to us unless it was major, which actually happened more often at Hogwarts than it should, but still, we were pretty oblivious of most of it; except for the fact that now that I'm sharing a room with An and Kat alone I'm actually getting more filled in than I'm used to - and so is Rose, as a consequence.

The latest gossip at Hogwarts is that Kirk Dixon, best chaser and captain of the Ravenclaw team, is now dating Valery Ellis, who's a keeper in Hufflepuff's team. Apparently, both teams are extremely against it since they'll probably compete for third place again this year. Seriously, beats me why this is of anyone else's business, this is something I doubt I'll miss about school, people are so preoccupied with how everyone else is living their lives, it's highly annoying!

Anyway, the only serious problem with this first week were the fan club girls, they have gone completely insane! Now that both Scorp and Potter are in their final year, all girls apparently have made their personal task to try to get together with one them. Needless to say, they were driving both Rose and I insane! We were literally out of answers by now, I mean, come on people, he's my cousin, how would I know what's the best way to get in his pants?!

There were two girls in particular that were doing their best to see both Rose and I in St. Mungo's for mental treatment, Gloria Harrison - Greg Harrison's sister, she was a six year Ravenclaw madly in love with Scorp - and her best friend, Ruth Hill, also a six year Ravenclaw, but madly in love with Potter.

It's now Sunday afternoon, Rose and I are sitting in her common room, Rose had already finished her homework, of course, but I'm still working on my last assignment - What are the _12 uses of Dragon's Blood_ and how were they discovered? I don't think Prof. Powell will be too happy with mine, but anyway... I was almost finishing the last sentence when Rose dropped the book she was holding hard on the table.

"That's it, we have to do something!" She said, her voice sounding extremely annoyed.

"Whaaaat?" I said as I took my eyes of my parchment.

"About this crazy fan club girls, they're driving me insane! They're approaching us everywhere Di, I'm starting to get paranoid! Yesterday I even went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to get away!" Rose said crossing her arms.

"I know... I had to hide in a broom closet for fifteen minutes after I left here yesterday, there's no stopping them! Unless those two numnuts start dating someone else, we won't see the end of it..." I said shaking my head.

"Di! That's it!" Rose said suddenly cheerful.

What did I say?

"They have to date someone, and I mean, really date!" She completed smiling brightly now.

I drifted my eyes from Rose to the guys seating on the opposite couch, they were clearly discussing quidditch again, there was really no way those two would put dating in their priority list. Of course both of them have dated a lot, but nothing serious, just snogging around, and I don't think I've seen nether one of them stay with the same girl for more than a week.

"Forget about it Rose, that's impossible..." I said shaking my head, but Rose was already up, going towards the two of them, Oh Merlin, what on earth is she doing? I just followed.

"Albus Severus Potter!" They stopped talking immediately. "You have to start dating someone!" They just stood there, looking quizzically. Rose was now looking at me, clearly encouraging me to do the same.

"Yeah Scorp, you two!" I said doing my best to give him an intimidating look.

"Are you two out of your minds?!" Potter said frowning.

"No, you are! You can't spend your life discussing quidditch!" Rose said angrily.

"Why do you care how I spend my life?" Potter answered crossing his arms.

"And since when do you want me to date?" Scorp said clearly taken aback.

"Well, since now! Yeah, now would be a good time!" I said awkwardly.

"Ok, what's going on?!" Scorp said standing up.

For my surprise it was Rose who answered, that only proved how out of her mind she was getting, Rose would only talk directly at Scorp if she was obligated to, I could see that he was even more taken aback.

"Because we can't handle it anymore, this stupid girls won't let us alone! They're following us everywhere, it's most annoying really, asking all sort of stupid questions about you two! I'm serious, they're going to drive me insane!"

"Oh lord Rose, just tell them to shove off!" It was potter who answered.

"Don't you think we've tried?! We've tried EVERYTHING! Nothing works with those baboons!" I intervened since Rose was on the verge of tears.

"Look, I'm sorry that they're bothering you, but they're not bothering us, so there's nothing we can do, we're not going to start dating someone for your personal gain." Scorp said slowly shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, that's nice of you two, just sit there and to nothing about it while Hill and Harrison try to take our sanity away!" Rose screamed and ran upstairs to her room, I was sure she was crying, but I couldn't hide my grin, he said it, he'd just given me the answer.

Scorp seemed to follow my thoughts quickly, not that he actually knew what I was thinking, but he clearly knew I was up to something.

"Diaaane, what do you think you're doing?" Scorp said eyeing me closely.

"Oh nothing Scorp, really, just enjoy the rest of your evening, I better talk to Rose." I said grinning brightly.

"DIANE!" Scorp shouted.

As I ran upstairs to Rose's room I knew I had the solution, and they were going to pay for not caring.

**A/N: Ha! And so we have a bit of a mystery in hands, what do you think Diane's great plan is? What would you do? Will it work? And most importantly, what did you think about this chapter?! A lot of things happened right? I tried to mix casual moments with important ones, did it work?**


	8. 8 - The great plan

**8. The great plan**

_The one where everything seems perfect_

"Oh Merlin Diane, that's brilliant!" Rose said. She had stopped crying now.

"I know! They'll pay and we'll be free! but remember, we better wait until Wednesday or something to make it look like it just happened, I don't want to exchange crazy fan club girls for mad Scorpius!" I said wisely.

Scorp had seen my face, he surely knew I had come up with something, and if we strike tomorrow he'd now it was all my fault, and I would pay.

"Yes, yes, it makes much more sense, wait till they forget about it!" Rose said nodding.

"Hey, let's celebrate! How about we go outside for a while? it's a beautiful day!" I offered smiling.

We first went to the Gryffindor common room to see if either An and Kat, or Hugo and Lily wanted to join us, but there were only a few fifth years inside. We found An and Kat outside and joined them to enjoyed the rest of our Sunday.

"Hey girls!" Rose said smiling as she seated beside Katherine.

"Well hello! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" An said smiling brightly.

"What on earth is up with you?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"She just came back from a date with Paul Smith!" Katherine said excitedly.

"Paul smith?!" Both Rose and I said in unison. "As in crazy handsome six year Gryffindor Paul Smith?!" I finished.

"Yep!" An replied laughing. "He came to talk to me after breakfast saying that he was waiting to ask me out on Hogsmeade weekend when he realized that there was really no point in waiting that long."

"How sweet!" Rose said smiling.

"I know, right?!" An said happily.

"So HOW WAS IT?!" Katherine said clapping her hands. The anxiety in her tone made me realize that Rose and I probably interrupted them exactly when An was about to tell her all about it.

"Incredible!" An said blushing. "Oh guys, he was so sweet! We sat by the lake for hours getting to know each other, do you know he has a younger sister who just got in Gryffindor?"

"No way! Who's she?" I asked, even though the odds were that I wouldn't have a clue of who the girl was anyway.

"Karen Smith! Don't think I've seen her though..." An said giving it a thought.

It's quite hard to keep track of first years, they change every year! The only thing I notice is that they seem to be getting quite smaller...

"Oh I have! I helped she and her friends the other day, they were kind of lost. Ha! I knew she remind me of someone!" Rose said happily.

"Anyway, he wants to be a healer just like you Rose!" An continued still smiling.

I don't think I've seen her so sincerely happy before, I mean, An has dated a lot of guys during the years, but there was certainly something different to the way she talked about Paul.

"So how was it?!" Katherine said.

"How was what?" I asked completely unaware of what she was talking about.

"The kissing!" Katherine replied eyeing me as if I was from another planet.

"Oh..." Rose mumbled blushing and started staring at the ground.

"You know what? I'll tell all about the kiss later - amazing, by the way - but clearly we have something more important to discuss here, when was the last time you two kissed someone?!" An said putting her hands in her waist and giving us an 'I know it all' look. Dam! Blonds weren't suppose to be cleaver like that! Although Scorp is insanely cleaver as well...

"Well... erm.." Rose started mumbling. Her weird noise brought me straight back to the painful conversation and I immediately felt face burning.

"You two need a date like, right now! Come on, come on, spill it out, who do you fancy?!" An continued ignoring both me and Rose while Kat looked positively excited with the prospect of juicy information.

An and Katherine continued trying to fix us up for the rest of the day, it was mostly insanely funny actually, honestly, An even pointed to a couple of second years in the corridor and shouted "them?!" making both poor guys run for their lives.

After dinner I went straight to my room, I was really tired, Katherine and An stayed a bit in the common room and Rose had to work a few things out with Scorp about head girl and boy duty - boring.

Monday came with an amazing surprise, first trip to Hogsmeade would be on the first weekend of September - two weeks from now! Yey! You would think that after six years I would have learn to by enough sugar quill for a semester on my vacations, but no, so this trip would really come in handy!

Rose and I handled Hill and Harrison and the rest of the clan much better on Monday and Tuesday seeing that we had a plan, we knew our days of being insanely disturbed were close to an end. When Wednesday came, I found Rose already waiting for me on Gryffindor's common room, we both had plan this well and would strike together.

The opportunity came right after breakfast, when we were disturbed by none other than Hill and Harrison, and we both knew they were perfect for the job of getting the news travelling trough Hogwarts in no time.

"Come on, you have to tell us something useful! And don't you two dare say you don't know what's the best way to get them, they're your cousin!" Harrison said. She clearly has a different opinion than I do - or anyone sane does - on cousin relationship.

"I told you Harrison, Scorp doesn't go around telling me what girls should do to get him!" I said imitating my regular annoyance. "Although..."

"Although what?!" Hill said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well, now that I think about it, they were talking about that at the Heads common room just last night, weren't they Di?" Rose said trying as hard as she could not to laugh.

"Yeah...I think they were.. but I don't think I remember it, like, at all... oh, what a shame..." I said biting my lower lip to keep me from laughing.

"COME ON! You have to remember! Try thinking about it from the beginning, what were they saying?" Hill said with the funniest face ever! Seriously, it looked as if she was the one concentrating as hard as she could .

"They were talking about girls at Hogwarts... something about no guts?" I looked quizzically at Rose.

"Yes, yes, I think it was something like that... let's see... Malfoy was saying something about they all being the same..." Rose said looking nowhere in specific, as if she was really trying to recall an important information.

"Yeah, than Potter said something about all of us being shy and not talking to them..." I continued frowning so that I could maintain a straight face without bursting into laughter. I would have pitied Harrison and Hill's looks (like if Christmas had came early) if they weren't such annoying bimbos.

"Yes!" Rose shouted and got up excitedly, she was now playing the clever girl who had 'piece the puzzle together', and let me tell you, no part can be better played than the 'I figured it all' part coming Rose. "That was it! They were saying that they wish girls here at Hogwarts were more upfront, they said that no girl seems to really show any interest in them and that they would all ran away if they looked at them for too long!" She finished taking the time to enunciate every word perfectly.

"Yes! that was it! they wish girls threw themselves at them! It shows security, boldness and sex appeal!" I said this last part pretending that I was mimicking Scorp.

"FINALLY!" Harrison shouted.

"That's it! How didn't we think about that?! It's so obvious!" Hill said clapping her hand excitedly.

And then they ran away giggling - obviously planning something - and rejoined another few of the fan club girls. HA! That's it! We're free!

"Oh Merlin Di! I think we did it! We're finally free! Oh lord, how thick do you have to be to actually by all that crap?!" Rose said shaking her head and finally laughing.

"Oh ho ho ho, I knew it! they're so desperate that they'll believe anything! Come on, let's enjoy the absolute best Wednesday of the year! What's now? Herbology? I don't even care!" I said laughing madly.

The rest of the week was even better than I had imagined, ABSOLUTE peace! It seemed like years ago when I last had a week that I could enjoy everyone I liked, Lily, Hugo, Roxy, An and Kat (they were growing a lot on me this last couple of weeks), I've even took the time to write two letters to both James and Fred! God I missed them...

Scorp of course, was now too busy with all the girls throwing themselves at him that didn't even found the time to say hi to me, no matter, things were exactly where I wanted them to be. After all: _'they're not bothering us, so there's nothing we can do' _Scorp's words, not mine!

It's now Sunday morning, An and Kat had already left the breakfast table to go outside and Rose and I were just finishing our last pancake when Sean Harvard (handsome 7 year Ravenclaw) approach us:

"Rose, can I have a word with you?"

Rose looked both surprise and thrilled. I always knew he was good for her!

"Yes, of course, excuse me Di." She said blushing but keeping her voice straight.

I'm now left smiling alone to my pancake, what a week! Everything is finally coming to place, I should even write Dom, she'll be thrilled!

"Hey, Diane?" Someone said calling my attention.

I looked around to see Antony Allen, a cute Hufflepuff in our year.

"Hey Antony!" I said smiling.

"I was wondering, you know, now that Potter and Weasley left school, if you would maybe like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" He said blushing a bit. How sweet!

Oh lord, I was just being asked out by cuteness itself!

"Yeah, that sounds brilliant!" I said smiling.

"Great! I guess I'll see you then, meet me here, say, Saturday at 10?" Antony said smiling too.

"Perfect!" I said nodding.

And then he left, leaving me alone for only about a minute before Rose came right back and took her seat.

"Oh Di, Harvard just asked me out! Oh no, that means... I'm so, so sorry, but I won't be able to go to Hogsmeade with you..." Sweet Rose, being sweet as usual...

"Well, that won't even be an issue since I'm going with Allen." I simply replied.

"NO WAY! Antony Allen just asked you out?!" Rose said in complete chock.

"Yeap!" I said smiling brightly.

How on earth can a day get better?

we enjoyed every single moment of our Sunday, and ended up back into Rose's common room to try to decide what she would wear for her date (we had already decided on a very cute gray/green dress for me that perfectly matched my eyes). After we were finished - Rose was going to wear a pale pink lace dress she bought on vacation - we came down to her common room to chat over the fireplace for a while.

Unfortunately, we apparently weren't going to have the relaxing evening we've planned since both Scorp and Potter had taken our places by the fireplace and looked very, very annoyed.

"YOU!" Scorp screamed pointing a finger at me.

"Yes?" I said trying to remain casual.

"AND YOU!" Potter said getting up of his chair and pointing maniacally at Rose. "YOU'VE PUT US TROUGH THIS!"

"What have we done?" Rose said in an innocent voice.

"You two care to explain why we're now being followed everywhere we go by crazy, fanatic lunatics?!" Scorp shouted. Boy he looked mad...

"You know, what do I care? They're not bothering me anyway..." I said in my best imitation of Scorp.

Potter took his wand off and pointed it directly - for my surprise - at Rose. Will I ever get use to this 'new being us' thing? I don't think so...

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! I can barley even hear my thoughts anymore!" Potter shouted.

"I didn't even think your brain worked!" Rose said. "Put that thing away or you'll get detention!" She finished shooting him a death glare.

"Then so will both of you!" Scorp said. "You..." he pointed at Rose "...for power abuse, and you..." he then pointed at me "... for PURE EVIL!"

Potter finally put his wand back into his pocket.

"You know, I think I have an idea." He announced. "You two are responsible for putting us through this mess, and you two will now help us out of it!" Scorp was nodding like a crazy baboon at his words.

"That's right!" Scorp said still nodding. He'll get a cramp if he keeps it on for long.

"You'll go out with us to Hogsmeade next week." Potter said simply.

WHAT?! Is he out of his freaking mind? Apparently, Rose was thinking the same thing I was.

"WHAT?!" She said in complete shock.

"That's brilliant!" Scorp said looking at Potter as if it was the first time he was seeing him clearly. "You've put us in this mess, now you'll go out with us on a show off date and they'll all get out of our backs!"

"DATE?!" I shouted. "Have you gone completely mental?!" Potter and I had agreed to be civil towards each other, but dating was taking it waaaay too far.

"YES GREENGRASS!" He said. "You'll go to Hogsmeade with me and will take me out of this mess!"

"Ok, let's go back to reality for a second here, shall we?" Rose said calmly. "Nether Diane nor I are willing to help the two of you, like you were not willing to help us before, they're crazy about you, so naturally, you should be the ones dealing with them!" Yeah Rose! "Besides, I'm sorry, but we both have dates."

"YOU WHAT?!" Both Scorp and Potter shouted in unision.

"Yes, we have dates already, so move along!" I said firmly.

"WHO ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DATTING?!" Scorp shouted at me.

"It's none of your business! We date whomever we want!" Rose said defensively.

"TO HELL YOU DON'T!" Potter shouted.

"Ok, honestly, this is getting tiring, so I'm going back to the Gryffindor common room. Good night everybody!" I said making my way out. Stupid crazy gits!

And then I was frozen. Literally, I couldn't move, someone had put a spell on me! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you'll pay for this! But it was Potter that came my way, and I had a feeling that Rose was exactly in the same position as I was, otherwise she would have, most certainly, done something.

"You listen to me." Potter's eyes were on mine now.

Bright green x dark green again.

And then I knew that I couldn't move - even without the spell that is - there is something about those eyes...

"You got me into this and you will get me out of it." He was very serious. He looked really handsome without that stupid smirk on his face... NO DIANE, FOCUS! "You'll date me, even if it is the last thing I do." And then he just stared at me.

I knew Scorp was also saying something to Rose, but I couldn't listen to it, I couldn't concentrate on anything else but those eyes, and he kept staring.

A few minutes later - or was it seconds? I don't really know.. it seemed like hours... - Scorp called him, he took one last good look at me before he moved to the entrance hall and left, and then I felt empty, it was absolutely insanity, just a moment ago I had so many things happening inside me that I had no control off, and all of a sudden they were all gone, replaced with this feeling of being completely alone.

It took me a while to realize that the spell was off, when I turned around, I found Rose with an expression that I assume to be the exact same one I have right now. Scorp was also gone.

Without a word we both turned around, she went straight to her room, and I to the entrance door. There is simply nothing to be said right now.

**A/N: My feeling as I finished this chapter is as if I'm also stuck in a Body-Bind charm, so much has happened: Diane's plan putted into action, the girls finally having perfect dates... and still this last few paragraphs makes the entire chapter seems to me as if it was written ages ago... **

**I'm really curios to know your thoughts on it, so please take the time to leave me a review!**

**What did you think of Diane's plan?! Do you like that An and Kat are now appearing more at the story?! What about the new dates? And finally, what did you think about this last encounter with Scorpius and Albus? **


	9. 9 - Trying to date

**9. Trying to date**

_The one with the howler, the flower and sugar quills._

The next couple of days were really strange. Scorp was clearly avoiding me, even on our double potion together he wouldn't look or talk to me. That was really annoying, but nothing compared to what Potter was doing.

Apparently, he and Scorp decided that the best way to handle the situation was to drive both me and Rose mad. Not only neither of our cousins were talking to us, but the other would keep staring.

Let me try to explain, While Scorp was ignoring me during our potion class, Potter kept staring at me the entire time, and the same thing was clearly happening to Rose, Potter was obviously not talking to her, and Scorp kept staring. Mental much?!

If that had happened only during our potion class, we could have handle it, but they were actually acting like that during all our classes, the situation was clearly getting out of control. Rose and I were now avoiding her common room, because every time the four of us were there, the boys would keep staring at us and chatting in a really low voice - and even though the first quidditch match was approaching, I'm most certain that they weren't talking about quidditch.

After what happened on Sunday night, I had decided that the best way to handle Potter was not looking directly at his eyes. Apparently I had no control when I looked into them, and it is most dangerous to have no control when in presence of the devil.

Neither Rose nor I spoke about what happened on Sunday, and I could see that she, like me, was trying really hard not to bring the strange way that both of them were acting in to our conversation. You see, even though I'm not sure what is happening inside Rose's mind, I do believe it's similar to what's happening in mine, and I still don't have a clue of what that is.

Dealing with Potter was never a problem to me, tiring, no doubt, but it was always clear to me that I hated his guts. Now it's all strange. It's not that I like him, don't get me wrong, but I'm not in a bad mood anymore whenever he's around, and let's not even mention the strange things that happens with my body whenever he touches me or our eyes meet.

It's now Friday morning, and An, Kat and Lily are seating with me and Rose, going on and on about our date tomorrow. It would have actually been really fun if I wasn't so lost already in my own thoughts, I wanted to have a real date for a long time, but now that the time was coming, I'm actually having real trouble in not thinking about another boy - needless to state who.

Even though Rose is really trying to sound cheerful, she would have to do a much better job to fool me - and Lily actually, because I don't think she's buying Rose's comments.

"You guys are so lucky!" Kat was saying cheerfully. "Harvard has got to be on the top five hottest guys on school! And if there was a prize for the sweetest, I'm certain that Allen would win it now that Natalie Bones has graduated!"

"Oh yes, I know." Rose said with a fake smile.

"Oh come on Di, aren't you at least excited?" Lily snapped ignoring Rose.

"Me? Oh yeah, very!" And so I followed Rose, giving them all my best fake smile.

"Oh that's bullshit!" It was An who snapped this time. "You two are terrible liars!"

"Oh look, male is coming!" Rose said clearly trying to change the subject. I followed her lead and looked back where sure enough, a bunch of owls were coming inside the great hall.

But then we both froze, Scorp's and what I assumed was Potter's owl were coming in our direction holding something red and what looked like... what was that? a flower?

Oh no, it can't be.

But it was...

Scorp's owl was now right in front of Rose and the other in front of me, they were both bringing us a single flower (Lily in Rose's case, her favorite - even though someone who didn't know her would just assume she prefers roses - and a daffodil for me, my favorite. But that was not all, oh no... both owl had brought us howlers!

"Oh, no, no, no..." Rose said looking as nervous as I was.

"Rose, take it! LET'S RUN!" I shouted.

We both got up really fast and started to run like our lives depended on it - although it's true that our social life probably did depend on it. But we did not make it in time, both howlers got outside our hand when we were close to the entrance door and started to scream in unison.

DIANE GREENGRASS (mine said in Potter's voice while Rose's said her name in Scorp's voice) I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WILL NEVER STOP TRYING UNTIL YOU SAY YES, SO I WOULD LIKE TO CORDIALLY INVITE YOU TO GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH ME TOMORROW.

And then both letters changed into butterflies and flew away.

HOW ON EARTH DID THEY DO THAT? BUTTERFLIES? AND IN UNISION?! ARE THEY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HIMSELF?!

Ok, focus, that's not the issue here. The great hall had gone into complete silence, and every single person inside (which was pretty much everyone at Hogwarts), were now staring at us. Both Potter and Scorp had stood up and were coming in our direction, each one of them holding a single flower like the ones that came with the owls and smiling like maniacs.

Red Rose grabbed my arm and we both started to run outside.

What a day. I'm now the hottest gossip in school alongside with Rose, I'M GOING TO KILL POTTER AND MALFOY!

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING?!" Rose shouted as we got outside.

"I have no idea! Rose, I'm going to have to murder your cousin now!" I said shaking with anger.

"You have permission! As long as I can kill yours, obviously!" Rose shouted back.

"Yeah, we should do it together!" I said still trembling.

We tried to calm ourselves down before it was time to go to our first class, but needless to say, it was absolutely impossible to concentrate in any of my classes, not only was everybody else staring, but I was literally shaking with anger, even Rose was clearly having trouble concentrating, the only peace that I had in my mind was the fact that we had both swear to kill them in unison.

I was pretending to pay attention in my History of Magic class - thought even in regular boring days it was actually impossible to - when a paper ball hit my back. I looked really annoyed at it before grabbing it from de ground, and when I looked back to see who was responsible for it I saw an anxious looking An and Kat.

_'What was that all about?! Is it true?!'_

I snorted at the words before grabbing my quill and writing an answer to it.

_'Not true. Explain later.'_

I threw it back annoyed hoping that they'll understand and drop it for now. They clearly didn't. Seconds later the paper was falling again on my desk.

_'It seemed legit! We'll wait for you after class'_

Oh Merlin, why again did I decide to became friends with them?! I shook that thought away from my head and wrote:

'_DO NOT WAIT! Talk to you in our dorm.'_

Finally that seemed to be enough.

When the last class finished both Rose and I made our way to her common room, wands in hand already, focusing on what we would do to Potter and Malfoy once we found them.

"Greengrass!" I heard a girl shouting.

"Weasley!" Another girl shouted.

As we looked back we found both Harrison and Hill coming our way really annoyed. The sight of them made me actually think of murder. Honestly, can't you see that this is not a good time Merlin?! What's wrong with me for you to hate me so dam much?!

"What do you want?" Rose answered for both of us.

"You lied to us!" Harrison shouted accusingly while Hill nodded.

"Honestly, I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you two right now!" I said losing control and pointing my wand at Harrison.

"So that's it?! You lied to us because you were actually in love with them and now you're gonna attack us?!" Harrison shouted back at me while Hill took a step back.

"No one is gonna attack anyone. I suggest you two find your way to your common room now." Rose said serious pointing at her head girl badge before she grabbed my uniform sleeve and started to pull me away.

"Great." I muttered ironically. "They were all we needed."

"Err...Diane?" I stopped and looked back again to see who the fuck was calling me again, only to find it was Antony. "Is this a bad time?" he said with a concern look pointing at my wand.

"Oh, no, of course not, I just have a few guys to kill, but it can wait.. what's up?" I said trying my best to control my anger while ignoring Rose, who was rolling her eyes beside me.

"I was going to ask you if we're still up for tomorrow, you know... given everything that's happened I figured you'd maybe like to call it off and, you know, change your date?" Antony said blushing a bit.

"What? No, of course not! I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." I said trying to smile - I'm sure the expression that actually came out looked really bizarre.

"Really?!" he said with a surprise look on his face. "Well great! You know, I actually wanted to ask you out for a while now, I would hate for this to have been it. I'll meet you tomorrow in the great hall than!" He smiled and turned away.

Wanted to ask me out for a while? ooooowwwnnn that's so sweet!

"Hum, Di? Can we get moving now?" Rose said annoyed.

"Right!" I said refocusing, I needed all my energies for cold blooded murder!

But of course they weren't stupid enough to be at the head boy and girl common room, jerks! We waited for them in vain the whole night until we actually fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up on the next morning with the sun shining at my face, Rose was still fast asleep by my side, it had been a terrible night, I had horrible dreams over and over again and my whole body was now hurting because of the uncomfortable position I slept in.

I looked at my watch, 9:00 am. Oh crap, it was time to get up, even though I could use another four hours of good sleep. Waking Rose was even harder than I thought, and she already woke up in a bad mood - who can blame her?

Rose went up for a quick shower before her date and I went to my dorm to do the same.

"You didn't sleep here last night!" Kat said pointing at me as I walked on our dorm.

"No kidding." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where were you?! Did you sleep with Potter?!" An said getting out of the bathroom.

"WHAT?! Of course not! I was at Rose's common room, we waited most of the night to kill those two but they never came in and we fell asleep!" I said indignantly.

"Do you care to tell us what the fuck is going on then?!" Kat said annoyed. Jees, I expected this from Annita, not Katherine!

"You won't let me get ready for my date if I don't explain it now, will you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"NO!" They shout in unison.

"Fine!" I said seating on my bed and starting to explain the entire mess.

"Wow!" Kat said when I finally finished it.

"Man, they're low players! An said shaking her head.

"They practically _where _low players, because as soon as Rose and I catch them they're dead!" I said and An and Kat nodded in response.

"Hey! You're date! GO GET READY! You can't go anywhere looking like that!" An finally said snapping back to reality.

"Jees, you think?!" I said getting up and pointing at me - I looked like a mess. They both laughed.

As I imagined, there were no sight of nether one of those stupid Slytherin we wanted to kill in the great hall. Probably for the best, this was neither the time nor the place to catch them and give them what they really deserved.

When I was almost finished with my breakfast, Antony came by the Gryffindor table and stopped by my side smiling sweetly.

"Can I seat with you while you finish your breakfast? My friends are already on their way to Hogsmeade, so I thought I could maybe make you company, if your friends don't mind of course." And then he smiled to them. "Hello Rose, Annita, Katherine, nice to see all of you again so soon."

"Oh, there's no need!" I said taking one last zip of my coffee and getting up immediately. "I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure? You didn't finish your toast, and don't you wanna wait with your friends until they have finish their breakfast? I don't want to be inconvenient." He said looking at me half way through the entrance door.

"No, no need at all! Harvard is going to meet Rose very soon, same goes for Paul and An - Paul Smith, do you know him, six year Gryffindor?" I said answering to his quizzical look. "And Kat is going with Lily and Clair. They're all set!"

"Great!" He said smiling. "Shall we go then?"

On our way to Hogsmeade we planned where we wanted to go, I said to him that I needed to stock sugar quills, so we decided to go to Honeydukes first, than to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and finally to the Three Broomsticks to get something to eat and a few butterbeer. It sounded just perfect!

There was however, one really annoying misfortune to my day, apparently, Potter was not satisfied with his performance yesterday, and decided to follow me and Antony and stare from a safe distance. It was absolutely annoying! I couldn't go over to where he was and say what I wanted to say to him, because that was really going to ruin my date, and I didn't want to call Antony's attention to Potter, it would probably be in my best interest if he didn't notice what that creep was doing.

Honeydukes was pretty fast, but I stayed a bit longer at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to catch up with Freddy, he clearly notice Potter staring behind us, but contained his laughter out of respect for Antony - Thanks goodness! Respect for male dates is not something that I would have expected to gain from Fred.

An hour and a half later - when we had already gotten all the supplies we needed - we headed off to the Three Broomsticks. Since we got there early, we were able to get a table without having to kill anyone for it, the only problem was that so could Potter. I tried to hide my annoyance, and concentrate on what Antony was saying, but I was doing a terrible job.

"Ok, that's it, what's going on with you and Potter? He's been following us and staring at you the entire day!" He sighed.

Crap, I've been busted!

"I know, I'm sorry... he's been driving me insane this whole week, it's his stupid payback, I'm sorry you got caught up in the middle of this." I said genuinely sad.

"What do you mean by payback?" Anthony asked seeming genuinely interested.

I considered him for a moment, dueling if I should tell him the whole story or not, but he's a sweet Hufflepuff right? And he truly was in the middle of it now, so I decided he deserved to know. Antony was very quiet during the whole explanation, it was only after I ended it that he spoke again.

"You know, I understand the whole Harrison and Hill drama, but I really don't think that's all there is, I mean, staring at you though classes, the howler - which was clearly exaggerated - and following us all day long? That can't just be it, he wouldn't just loose his entire day in Hogsmeade staring at you only to make a point to those girls, I think they got the message already."

"I know, it's complete insanity! You know what? That's it, I'm going to go over there and hex him, enough is enough! And I didn't get a chance yet after the howler, oh no, he's going to pay big time!" I said getting up angrily.

"Diane, please, don't do that..." I stopped and looked right into his face, seating again, he was a sweet boy, he had really kind eyes, not perfect shades of green - why was I thinking this right now exactly? "...If you go over there he's going to get exactly what he wants, your attention, and with the bonus of ruining our date because you'll probably end up escorted back to Hogwarts by a teacher with a week worth of detention."

"Yes.. ok, you're right.. let's try to continue our date ignoring him." I said forcing a smile on my face.

We couldn't though, we both really tried ignoring Potter, but even when the place got crowded for lunch we could still see those pair of bright green eyes. It was incredibly impossible to be comfortable.

"You know, I hate to say this because I have been wanting to ask you out for a while, but I think we should just call this day off and go back... maybe next time we'll get him off our backs." Anthony said in a low voice.

"Ok, you're right... sorry again, I didn't mean for you to get caught in the middle of all this mess. Maybe next time then?" I offered.

"Next time, definitely." He assured me.

We made our way back to the castle very aware of Potter behind us, he was even more annoying that I thought! We stopped in front of the castle - and so did Potter, of course.

"I know this is not the perfect scenery, but I would like to finish our date properly." Antony said giving his back to where Potter was, clearly trying to make it a little less uncomfortable. "Is it ok if I kiss you?"

You have to give that to the boy, he was caught up in the middle of a battle, had a terrible date because of an annoying creature he had nothing to do with, and was still sweet and respectful towards me.

"Ok..." Was all I managed.

He smiled a bit before his lips where against mine. As soon as I closed my eyes, however, the only thing I could see was that pair of bright green eyes that I was sure was still staring at me. This thought made me shiver a little, this was way too weird for a first kiss with someone, and yet, the sight of that pair of eyes somehow made me smile a bit.

It wasn't a long kiss, I guess he was also too distracted for that. He was a good kisser though, gentle, it wasn't the kind of kiss that would turn your world upside down - not that I had one like that before - but it was nice anyway.

Anthony said his goodbyes to me after I told him that I was not ready to go inside yet, but once he was gone, so was Potter.

**A/N: Hello readers! I really hope that this chapter is validated before Christmas, and in case I'm lucky: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the madness is getting even bigger than it was! Will Diane and Anthony stand a chance against the pair of bright green eyes?! Is she ever going to be able to confront Potter?! Stay tuned! And pleeease leave a review with your thoughts!**


	10. 10 - Confrontation

**10. Confrontation**

_The one when Diane finally confronts Potter. _

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters so far, I hope you enjoy it!**

The next few month passed with not that much of a difference, except for the first two quidditch games.

Gryffindor lost to Slytherin - just like I predicted - Hugo had been selected for the team as the new chaser, and Gryffindor almost tied up with Slytherin before that stupid chaser of them dove in and got the snitch. Gryffindor had won last year, but it was James final year, and he was one of the best captain Gryffindor had seen in many years, but now that Gryffindor lost him and Scorp got to be Slytherin's captain, well, it's pretty predictable which house is taking the cup this year. Ravenclaw had crushed Hufflepuff - not much of a surprise there too.

Also, aparatation lessons were starting in a couple of weeks from now, in the beginning of December, much to my delight as I was retaking the classes.

Hogwarts was getting harder and harder, the preparation for the N.E.W.T.S was insane, teachers had pretty much double our school work, and we still had the six previous years to review.

Harrison and Hill had confronted me about the whole Potter/Scorp charade about five more times, both of them were really mad, they were blaming Rose and I for tracking them on the wrong direction into getting the boys, and were really crazy angry about they 'being in love with us'. Merlin, they're so stupid, how did they bought that?

Things had changed drastically in that department though, the fan club girls didn't want our help anymore, they had changed their strategy into hexing Rose and I every now and then, nothing too major though, even though a few of them - including Hill and Harrison - were in Ravenclaw, they clearly didn't know many good spells. Anyway, I preferred it that way, at least they were keeping their distance.

I still hadn't managed to confront Potter about his stupid behavior with all the staring, howler and date ruining, he was no longer staring at me, better again, he was no longer looking at me, he would vanish after all classes, and he and Scorp had managed to find another place to hang out other than the Head's common room. I'm pretty dam annoyed with that! Specially because I have no idea what's annoying me! For so long now all I wanted was for him to ignore me and leave me the hell alone, but now that he has, it's annoying me even more, and I have absolutely no idea why!

Rose got to confront Scorp a few days after he ruined her date - yes, he also managed to do that - it was impossible for him to avoid her forever since they had head boy and girl's duty to discuss and shared a common room. After Rose's confrontation, he started speaking to me again, it took me a while to forgive him, of course, but well, there was only so much time I could spend being angry with my cousin.

Things with Antony were going fine, as I said, school was pretty nasty, so most of the times we spend together was in the library doing school work. We would kiss every now and then and talk for a bit, it's comforting, I supposed. I have absolutely no idea how, but Potter is still managing to ruin our time together, first of all, I'm so mad lately with the whole situation that every time I look at Antony I keep thinking about Potter. Antony is also on edge about the whole situation - another thing I don't get, since Potter is now nowhere to be seen when we're together - but he keeps saying that there's more to the whole thing than meets the eyes, and that he keeps staring at me in classes when I'm not looking, and I can see it bothers him a lot.

Between classes, being hexed, school work, revisions, Antony, and the whole Potter problem inside my mind I have not been able to spend as much time with Rose or the girls. Also, it has been a while since I last talked to my family, James or Fred. Things were just not exactly where I wanted them to be yet.

It's now Friday night, and I'm finishing my DADA essay with both An and Kat (Rose is on patrol) in Gryffindor's common room. I'm having a hard time concentrating since all I can think about is confronting Potter and getting it all off my chest for good, but I still have no idea how! I would have to be invisible, since he keeps avoiding me like the plague, and get him off guards, and alone, it's kind of a complicated mission. As I was thinking that for the thousandth time this week, Lily got though the portrait hole, and I finally got my answer, of course! How did I not think of that before?!

"Hey Lils!" I said calling her attention. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure! Want to go to your room?" she said discretely pointing to An and Kat to show that we would have privacy there.

"That sounds perfect! Talk to you later girls!" I said smiling at An and Kat - they were so absorb in their school paper that they didn't even look up - grabbed my essay and my books and we made our way to my dorm.

"So Lils, I was wandering, the Potter secrets, are they here at Hogwarts or are they home with James?" I said slowly.

"Here of course! Al has them, why?" She said puzzled. Of course Potter has them... that would explain a lot on how he's managing to disappear after every single class.

"Do you think I can borrow them?" I said a little embarrassed to be asking such a thing. I have always been close to Lils, but I still felt weird about asking her for the Marauder's map and the cloak of invisibility.

"Both? Map and cloak?" Lily said astonished.

"Yes, I think I need both, is that possible?" I said hopeful.

"Well, you'll have to tell me why, of course" Lily has always been very curious, dam! "Especially since I'm assuming I'll have to lie to my brother about why I need it, I'm also assuming this has something to do with him?" Oh yeah, Lily was also very perceptive.

"Yeah.." I said blushing a little. "Well, it makes no sense at all, and I haven't told anyone, not even Rose, so you'll have to promise me that what I'm about to say won't leave this room."

"Wouldn't tell a soul." She said sitting down on my bad and gesturing for me to do the same.

"It's just... well, you know the whole howler charade, staring and so on?" I started and Lily nodded. "Well, as you can imagine that was already a lot to take in, and I've been meaning to confront Potter, but after Hogsmeade it got absolutely impossible to, he's been avoiding me like the plague and I, well, I'm really bothered about all of it and I have no idea why! It's driving me insane Lily! I just really have to get it out of my chest"

"Yeah, I thought so... I have a pretty good idea why..." Lily said enigmatically.

"Want to share?" I said after I waited and realized that she didn't intend to continue.

"Oh no, don't get me involve in all this, you'll have to ask my brother." She said smiling at me.

"Fuck you Lily!" I said crossing my arms, but I knew there was no point in arguing with her. "So, can I borrow it? I have no idea how else would I be able to confront him."

"Let's see, lying to my brother so that you can catch him off guard and yell your guts out on him?" She said pretending to give it a thought.

I looked down... this was stupid, of course she wasn't going to go along with this...

"Of course I'll help you!" She said smiling.

"Really?!" I said looking up in disbelief.

"Yes! Of course! I'll see if I can get them today, seeing that it's Friday, it's probably the best day to ask him for them, from what you told me, it looks like he's been using them a lot during the week." She said laughing.

"Oh Lily! You're the best!" I said hugging her.

I made my way back to the common room smiling, I'm finally getting what I need!

"Why are you so cheerful?" An said frowning as I sat down again next to them.

"Well it's Friday! Isn't that a good reason to be happy?" I said smiling.

"Um, NO! Have you seen the amount of homework we have?!" Kat said in disbelief.

"Well I've already finish Herbology, and I'm almost done with my Defense essay anyway, those were the really nasty ones, so..." I said shrugging.

"Oh shush Diane!" An said annoyed before she looked back to her own essay indicating that our little chat was over.

After about an hour or so, Lily came back to the common room with her backpack. She greeted us and gesture me to go to my room again.

"You two are up to something..." Kat said eyeing us suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry about it Kat, just a regular prank!" Lils said smiling, An just shook her head not even bothering to look up again.

"There you are." She said dropping her bad in my bed. "I think my theory was right, it took a lot of convincing to make him lend them to me, and he's expecting to receive them back before Monday, so please, use it wisely." Lily said winking at me.

"Wouldn't dream to do it differently!" I said smiling.

It was James who showed me both of the Potter secrets, the Marauder's map and the cloak of invisibility, Rose, being a Weasley, of course knew all about both of them, but being a role model student, she preferred to keep her distance from those two items, especially since they're always hand in hand with some serious rule breaking. James, however, fond them to be the most useful items in him trunk. I do have to agree with James on this one...

As Lily wished me luck and left my dorm, I quickly opened the parchment, took my wand and whispered: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good". As I said it, the lines began to appear, oh, this is ingenious! It took me about two minutes to find Potter in the dungeon with Gold and Cowan (Scorp was on patrol with Rose), Slytherin's common room, I should have predicted that.

I took two sugar quill from my stock and slowly chewed them as I observed the map to see if there was going to be any change in scenery, after about ten or fifteen minutes though, I understood he had beat me again, he wasn't leaving the common room, not without his two special items anyway. So I called it a night and went back downstairs to start my History of Magic essay.

I kept a tab on the map every hour on Saturday, but Potter had clearly decided it was safer to stay in his common room all day, I didn't even see him in the great hall for breakfast or lunch, Merlin that boy is cleaver.

I put my brain to good use and realized that the best chance I have to get a hold on his schedule is through Scorp, maybe he would let something slip that would help me, maybe quidditch, Potter wouldn't miss it, I'm sure of that. With that thought in mind I search for Scorp in the map on Saturday afternoon, and found him on the library with Gold.

I made my way to the library, with a few books in hand to make a good cover, and sure enough, there he was.

"Hey Scorp! Lea!" Ever since Lea Gold got to be on my potion table, we had gotten on first name basis. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not! take a seat, we were just starting our potion's essay, have you done yours already?" Lea said smiling.

"As a matter of fact, no, I haven't." I said smiling and joining them.

We stayed working in silence for a while, I wanted to have the perfect timing. After about an hour, everyone was pretty close to ending it, so I took my chances.

"Hey, Scorp, how's quidditch going? Next match coming soon?" I asked pretending to be curious.

"Yes, it's next weekend as a matter of fact, Ravenclaw!" I, of course, knew that, everyone in Hogwarts knew that.

"Great! feeling confident?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, very! We have a smashing team this year, right Lea? Best chaser team in years!" Scorp said winking at Lea - and I notice she blushed a little.

"You bet!" Lea was also a chaser, like Scorp in Slytherin's team.

"Practicing a lot I presume?" I said trying to get some useful information.

"Of course we are! We have a practice at eight actually, I was kind of hoping it would rain, what do you think are the odds?" Scorp said looking though the window.

HA! Quidditch practice tonight! I will get him then!

"I don' t know, 50/50?" I said looking at the window as well, using the opportunity to hide the smirk on my face, it was one of those days that were pretty hard to predict.

"Yeah, that's what I though... " Scorp said before turning back to his essay.

"Why the sudden interest in quidditch dear cousin?" Scorp said about a minute after looking at me suspiciously.

"Just a topic to start a conversation." I shrugged simply. "This essay is making my head burn.

He seemed to buy that, good.

I was writing my last paragraph when someone called me.

"Hey Di, want to join me?" I looked up and saw Antony smiling sweetly and pointing to a table with a few Hufflepuff on the far left.

"I'm almost done actually." I said looking at my nearly finished paper work. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Can't, I really need to get started..." Antony said looking down - I could see he was a bit disappointed with my answer. "Maybe after dinner?"

"Oh, sorry... I promised Lily I would help her with sixth year's charm material." I lied.

"Well, I'm done here, need to find Al to discuss a few tactics. Lea, want to join us?" Scorp said clearly uncomfortable and getting up.

"Sure!" Lea said getting up quickly, she shot me an apologetic look and disappeared right behind Scorp.

"So, seven year is not really helping us out hum?" Antony said seating sad next to me.

"Not much..." I said. "Maybe we could seat together at dinner?" I offered.

"Yeah! I would like that!" Antony said relieved.

"Great! Want me to go to the Hufflepuff table tonight?" I said smiling.

"That'll be perfect!" Antony said, gave me a small kiss and got up. "Well I should be going."

"All right, see you later then." I said smiling.

"Hey Di?" Anthony called me already a few steps away.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could maybe bring Katherine?" He said in a low voice.

"Katherine as in Katherine White? My roommate?!" I asked confused.

"Yeap, I think my friend Daniel sort of has feelings for her, so I thought, you know..." Antony said smiling sweetly.

"Really?!" I shouted excitedly earning a look from Mrs. Prince. "I'll figure something out!" I whispered smiling.

I stayed in the library for another ten minutes or so, figured I might as well finish that essay since I now know that I'm finally getting Potter alone at night, now I just have to figure a way to get Kat to join me at Hufflepuff for dinner and my night should be just perfect!

I found Kat seating with An and Rose in Gryffindor's common room.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over the place for you!" Rose said getting up as soon as I got close to them.

"Erm, library?!" I said looking back at Rose as if she was mental - she sure sounded like it, who would be looking for someone this days and forget to try the library?!

"Oh, of course! How stupid!" Rose said seating again shaking her head.

"So Rose, Lily wanted me to tell you she wants to spend dinner with you!" I said loud enough so that Lily - who was seating a few chairs away would hear it, she shout me a 'what the fuck' look, but went along with it nodding.

"Why wouldn't she tell me herself?" Rose said frowning at Lily.

"Who knows? Crazy Potter's right?!" I replied a little uncomfortable. "So Kat, since An is dinning with Paul -" I started giving a 'go along with it' look at An who seemed very confused. "I wondered if you would like to join me at the Hufflepuff's?"

"Hum... sure?" Kat said frowning a bit.

"Great! We should get ready then!" I said going straight to our dorm - not before I passed Lily and whispered _'I'll be helping you with Charms after dinner in case anyone askes_._' _Lily nodded again knowingly.

"What the fuck is going on?!" An said locking herself in the bathroom with me five minutes later.

"Shhh!" I said putting my finger on my mouth pointing at the door.

"Kat hasn't come up yet!" An said indifferent.

"Oh right then! Anthony told me Austin has feeling for her! Asked me if I could bring her along at dinner!" I said excitedly.

"Daniel Austin?!" An said joining my excitement. "Oh he's cute!"

"I know right?! Don't tell her though, let's see how things work out tonight!" I said putting some mascara on.

"I see you're finally getting around makeup..." An said smiling.

"Oh, shove off!" I said laughing and throwing An out of the bathroom.

"Hello guys!" I said taking a seat next to Antony. "Kat will be joining us tonight, hope you don't mind." I said smiling and looking at Austin to see how he would react - he stiffened and blushed a bit before he answered:

"Not at all! You're more than welcome! Please, take a seat!" He said squeezing closer to Andrew Johnson and his girlfriend Laura Finch.

"Erm, thanks." Kat replied blushing too. Ooooohhh! She likes him too!

"It's a shame we're playing Gryffindor next, I would like to see you girls on Hufflepuff's side!" John Bates said conversationally - he's the Hufflepuff's seeker.

"Well, we can cheer for you against Slytherin!" I replied smiling. Daniel and Kat were already deep in conversation.

After dinner I made a lame excuse to Rose and the girls to go to my room, I needed to be ready to be off as soon as practice started. At eight I saw the guys though the Marauder's map making their way to the quidditch pitch, I waited until they were on the field to throw the cloak over my body and I made my way to the locker room.

My plan was to take something from Potter to make him come back after practice, something that he wouldn't notice in the locker room, but would surely notice later... Let's see... I went on examining his things.

As I looked inside his bad, I found a beautiful clasp attached, surely goblin made, I though, in Slytherin green with the following transcript in Gryffindor gold:

_'Live till your skin vibrates._ _Your head belong in Slytherin, but your heart will always be where your family is'_

Wow, it's beautiful...

It's perfect! In the hurry he probably wouldn't notice it gone, but there was no chance he wouldn't realize it along the way, and this was defiantly a valuable piece for him to leave behind and pick up later.

I took the clasp and went outside to the quidditch pitch, if I was going to wait that long, I might as well have some fun with it. I took the first seat in front of the pitch, and started looking at their training section. Boy they were good.

I was seating there for about half an hour when Scorp blew the whistle and shouted:

"Everyone, keep practicing, Potter, a word please?"

Potter made his way down and started walking in my direction, they were pretty close to me when Scorp stopped and turned to Potter.

"Al, I need you to focus! You might fool somebody else, but not me, I know your head is somewhere else and I need it to be on the quidditch pitch!" He said angrily.

"I know, I know... Crap I can't concentrate!" Potter said and kicked his broom going a little red in anger.

Hum... it's been a while since I last saw that boy angry, it suits him, there's a special shine in his eyes that get even more bright in contrast to his red face. FOCUS! What on earth are you thinking about!?

"Al, I know where your head is, you can't fool me, but you've been miserable because of it for what? Months now! Stop! Or do something about it and stop hiding, but for the next hour, FOCUS ON THE SNITCH!"

"You're one to talk about attitude." Potter mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Scorp shouted.

"Noting, sorry..." Potter said kicking his broom again.

Boy Scorp was angry... What was all of this about? Miserable and hiding? That seems like some serious problem.. maybe it wasn't from me he was hiding after all, maybe there was really something serious going on in his life... Well, I don't care, I want to clear what I need to clear with him!

I couldn't help but notice that Potter looked miserable indeed, he had dark shadows under his eyes, and a very sad look in them.

They made their way back to the quidditch pitch and for the next hour I concentrated on Potter. He surely was much better than before his little talk with Scorp, I hadn't notice it before, I thought he was doing just fine, but now that I saw him practicing after their little chat, I could clearly see the difference. The boy was amazing, no wonder they won against Gryffindor, It was practically ridiculous to see him training, he would let the snitch loose, follow it with his eyes for a while, and then fly incredulously fast after it, it was only a matter of seconds before he caught it again.

After an hour or so, Scorp called everybody down in the middle of the pitch, he talked to them for about ten minutes - but I couldn't hear what he was saying, they were not close enough this time - and they made their way in my direction to the changing room.

I waited for a few minutes outside before they started coming out. I decided not to follow, I was sure Potter would come back for the clasp, so I waited under the invisibility cloak outside, looking at their progress in the marauder's map.

Sure enough, in the middle of their way back to the dungeon they stopped, and Potter made his way back alone. I took the cloak off and whispered '_mischief managed' _pointing the tip of my wand at the Marauder's map before I putted it save in my pocked - I didn't wanna cause any problem for Lily - I fasten the clasp in my shirt, right above my right chest, he would have to talk to me if he wanted it back, and then I made my way to the boy's changing room and took a seat in one of the benches as I waited for him.

Five minutes later, I heard him coming in.

"Looking for something?" I said slowly as he stepped inside.

I scared the guy to death, seriously, he nearly had a heart attack, he jumped about two feet away and took a minute before he was able to speak.

"How did you-? When did you-? What is going on?!" He shouted lost.

He looked clearly taken aback, as I've realized before, the guy looked terrible, the dark circles beneath his eyes suggested that he hadn't sleep in days, maybe weeks, and he was awfully pale.

"You came back for this I presume?" I said pointing to the clasp in my chest. "It's a beautiful item, I wonder why you keep it inside your bag and not outside?"

"It's none of your business." Potter hissed at me.

"Oh come on, afraid someone's going to find out that your heart belongs in Gryffindor after all?" I said smiling a bit.

"It was a gift, it's none of your business!" He said clearly irritated.

"Well, I personally think that the sorting hat did an amazing job with you, with all due respect for my family's house, you surely belong there, not courage enough inside you to be a true Gryffindor! You've been avoiding me?" I said doing a master piece in keeping my voice calm, I waited for this chance for a long time, I would take advantage of every single second.

"Isn't that what you wanted for your entire life? For me to leave you alone?!" He said looking right through my eyes.

FOCUS, he's trying to get you off your game, take your eyes away from his! With some effort, I managed to look away and stare at the wall behind him, that was a good cover up.

Crap, now the second problem, how can I answer this stupid question if I've been asking myself that for about a month now and came up with no answer.

"What's the problem? Don't have an answer for that? Jees, and I used to think you had an answer for everything! Maybe you can talk to your 'sweet little boyfriend' and see if he can help you out with that! LOOK ME IN THE EYES WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" He yelled.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I do not know why I said that. I looked back into his eyes, is that what he wanted? I can do this! I have to. "And who I date or do not date it's none of your concern! Yes I wanted you to leave me alone, but you've managed to put me into a LOT of trouble before you did that, so don't think actions don't have consequences!" I took my wand out, he wanted a duel? A duel he would get!

but he was faster than me, before I could think to stupefy him, his wand was ready and he shouted:

"Expelliarmus!"

And then my wand was off my hand and in his. Man I need to learn how to defeat him!

"What's wrong? Not too good without a wand?!" He said taking a few steps closer, oh, he's playing me now! Stupid git!

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? Why did you mess up my life like this?! Everything was just fine before you decided that it was ok to embarrass me in front of the whole school! A HOWLER?! Seriously?! A HOWLER?! And if it wasn't enough that you stared me during all classes, you've ruined my first date! WHY?! The girls weren't after you anymore, it was over!" I blurted out before I could control myself. I felt a few tears forming in my eyes as I lost completely my control over the situation.

"Your date seemed to go just fine." He said in a low voice looking down. I couldn't quite put it together, what was happening? And why did I care so much?!

"Why did you do it?! You've destroyed everything!" I said deciding to ignore his last statement.

I could feel that the tears were about to drop from my eyes, but I didn't care, I was hurt, I was being hexed because of him, my first real date in years and we still couldn't be right together because of him, he was making me go completely crazy, messing everything up!

"LOOK AT ME!" I said going in his direction, he looked, and I knew he could see it all, he could see the tears lining up, he could see all the hurt, he could see everything inside me, but for once I didn't care in showing him all of it.

"Is that what you want? You want to make me miserable?! You want to make me fail in all my attempts to be happy?" I stopped inches from his face.

I wanted the truth, I wanted my life back, and I would do everything in my power to get it back.

"No... of course not." He said a little, what was that? hurt? "What do you want from me?" He finished in a low voice.

He examined my face, he took his eyes off mine again and looked to my mouth, I felt a shiver down my spine, but he had already looked back into my eyes.

"Tell me what do you want from me and I'll do it." He said again, very slowly.

"I don't know..." I said shaking my head. "I want some piece of mind, I want things to go back to what they used to be."

He kept looking at me silently.

"I want us back to 'being us.'" I said shaking my head again, letting a single drop of tear run down my cheek.

I looked down at my feet, that statement surprised even me. 'Being us' I remember the first time he used that line in Rose's house, I thought it was so weird... but it was true, I couldn't accomplish all I had to this year and deal with this sudden change in his behavior towards me, it wasn't natural, maybe that's why it's driving me insane, I don't know.

"We can't go back to that, it's long gone." He said wiping the tear off my cheek in a single touch, making my whole body shiver again.

I looked back into his eyes, I can't explain why but that statement made me even sadder, I didn't know what else to do...

"You keep that for now." He said pointing to his clasp. "To make you remember what really matters. You give it back to me once you find your answer."

He looked back into my eyes for a few seconds, that was hurt inside his eyes, I could see it now, there were no shine in them, I've only saw them like this after what he said to me in his house over the summer.

He gave me my wand back and slowly started to walk away, leaving me alone to my tears.

It took me about five minutes to recompose and be ready to leave the changing room, there was nothing else for me there.

However, as I enter the castle again I literally bumped into Potter and fell on the ground.

"What the-?"

"Ahhh, I see Potter was not alone in his little sneaking out, was he now?" I looked up and saw Greg Harrison - Ravenclaw prefect, oh, that can't be good. "And with my future girlfriend, was he? Taking advantage of her Potter?"

Silence.

"I see, well, as much as I hate to do this Mss. Greengrass, you'll have to join Potter in detention, no student is supposed to be outside this hour, SPECIALLY you if it is not to stay with me." Harrison said in an arrogant tone.

Oh crap, add detention to my list of things to do, as if I already didn't have enough.

I said nothing and made my way to the Gryffindor common room, I need a really good night of sleep.

**A/N: I know this chapter is much bigger than what I usually write and I do hope it's not too much information. Anyway, as I said this is one of my favorite chapters so far, so I do hope you enjoyed it and take the time to leave me your review on it!**


End file.
